Fate Catalyst
by The12UniversalRulers
Summary: Heiwa and Kinto have been sent to the world of Fate/Zero to exterminate approaching Heartless for three weeks: a task usually done without problem. But Heiwa was tasked to participate in the Holy Grail War and win it. Under the title "Wielder", the keeper of the Keyblades will face seven Heroic Spirits from history as his enemies. Can he win? Re-write of Fate Zero: VSoR
1. To Fuyuki

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fate/Zero or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OC characters.

* * *

**Fate/Catalyst**

Prologue Part I: To Fuyuki

…**My name is Heiwa Hiraishin. Or at least that was the name I gave myself after learning Japanese. I don't know much else about myself besides that…well maybe some interesting traits, hobbies and goals that I forged with the help of others. That's pretty much the only basis I have that makes what I am now. I wonder if they could be easily reset and started anew? …After all the experiences I had, I wouldn't want to think about it.**

**I always thought of myself as an oddity. I definitely could not be something mortal. What am I? Something akin to God…no, the term 'God' just seems to be a vague term now.**

**But my identity is rather irrelevant to the story about to be told. A multiverse located within…I could not truly explain it. Something like that would require the mind of a much higher being. In that case, I will use a coin as an example. There are two sides to a coin: heads or tails. Think of the location of the multiverse as a square millimeter on the heads' side, maybe smaller. Where I am is supposedly the tails' side.**

**In this multiverse, it would seem like an endless number of individual universes within. Then again, is there really an end to anything? Anyways, the story takes place in one of the many universes, on a planet Earth and in a Japanese city known as Fuyuki. The timeline in that universe indicates it to be in the early 1990s currently.**

**A war is what this particular event is…well, more of a competition than a war. Seven magi gifted the title as Master by the Holy Grail shall fight against each other in a battle for the Grail. But they do not necessarily fight themselves. The true combatants would be the Heroic Spirit each participant summons forth from the Throne of Heroes, otherwise known as a Servant. Possessing power far beyond a 'normal' human, Servants will fight against each other until there was only one left. That Servant and his or her Master shall have their wish granted the Holy Grail, said to possess omnipotent power.**

**How do I tie into this? In truth, I was only going to be in this world for ten days to clear out waves of Heartless attacking this world. Why Heartless? Well, there was an incident that occurred a long time ago that linked the world of Heartless to different universes outside of theirs. Including this particular universe it seems. I only got involved in the war by coincidence. Yet…I took this opportunity to learn as much as I can about the war itself. Before I knew it, I was actually fighting in it.**

**It was about one week before the competition started. And that was when the story begins.**

=O=

**Heiwa's POV**

"Oi, big brother…big brother, snap out of it!"

Coming out of my thoughts, I turned to source of the voice that I could easily recognize. My younger brother, Kinto, was tugging on my right arm. He was a young boy about nine years old, with spiky blonde hair and emerald green eyes. The only attire he had on was a simple T-shirt and shorts, along with red sneakers. The look on his face was of mild irritation, but his innocence and age made it look rather cute. Then again, aren't a lot of innocent kids like that at this age?

"Geez, big brother, you just seemed to zone out there for a minute," exclaimed Kinto, "I tried to get your attention, but you didn't hear me so I had to pull on your arm."

"Ah, sorry. I got lost in my thoughts for a moment there," I apologized.

My little brother and I live on a small landmass about two miles across…and floating in what seems to be space. All we could see around us is the pitch blackness of space and a few swirling masses in the distance that look like galaxies. There were no stars.

The small landmass we were standing on was the only sign of vibrant color here. It was covered in green with a few small hills. There was a small lake and a single brick house that we live in. How this life survives in the fabric of space is something that defies normal logic. The small body of water was barely ever used because we don't need water to live in the form we are in now. Our bodies are not made of flesh or function like the body of a human. It would be confusing to explain this.

Staying on this small landmass with such an empty backdrop gave me and my brother a rather blank feeling in us. The only places we could ever see much more vibrant life than this is in the worlds that we were sent to in order to fulfill missions, each of them seemingly serving no purpose for the issuer in my opinion. But I made use of these opportunities while they last. And thankfully I had the ability to activate a hammerspace in the form of a dimension accessed by portal to store things that I collect from the other side.

I wonder when 'it' will call upon us again.

"How about we have lunch, little brother?" I asked Kinto. "We may not be able to have hunger, but it will pass some time while we're waiting; perhaps, I'll try one of the newer recipes."

It also confuses me if time actually flows here…I'll simply assume it does.

"That sounds good!" my younger brother replied with glee.

And just as we stood up and began to walk back to our little house, we felt something swirl into existence behind us. Turning around, we saw the one thing we were waiting for.

It looked like an area in the fabric of space sectioned itself out and began swirling in a nebula-like shape. A white hole appeared in the center.

"Ah, it appears we'll have to hold off on the thought of food for right now."

"That's just not fair."

Kinto and I ran towards the spiraling portal and leapt into it, being sucked into the vortex. I felt the world was spinning around, and the rotation grew faster and faster.

And then…we vanished, our beings having left this universe.

=O=

The world was white…I literally mean it. I am not passed out or blinded. The form of the **Empty World** is this appearance. A blank whiteness that stretches on endlessly, nothing else distinguishable.

The **Empty World** is a plane of existence in between my omniverse and the one on the other side. It is the one thing that binds the two together, its only link. I do understand this at all. Why are there two omniverses, or why the **Empty World** holds the two together? But I have a feeling I wouldn't know anytime soon; I did not learn or understand the reason even after all the times I traveled back and forth between them.

"Big brother, don't you think you should bang your cane on the floor already?"

"Two things, Kinto. One, there is technically no floor. I simply make that motion each time we come to signal our presence in the realm and activate the link between worlds. And two, this is not a cane. It's a staff."

Not wasting any more time on the conversation, I lifted my staff by the head and struck down with the tip. My cane then stopped short as a ripple than expanded from the point of impact. It spread outward a few more seconds before vanishing. And a new object began to fade into existence.

A simple mirror completely made out of glass. It was transparent enough to see right through to the other side. The mirror was suspended in mid-air as it simply hovered there.

My younger brother then ran over to mirror and skidded to a stop. He turned around and waved at me with a grin.

"Come on! No time to waste! Let's go!" Kinto had shouted out to me with eagerness before leaping through the mirror. He passed into it like water as his body began to slowly vanish into the glass. He didn't come out of the other end of the mirror. There was no trace of him.

I let out an internal sigh. My younger brother has a tendency to recklessly jump headfirst into things without thinking. What am I going to do with him? He doesn't even know our mission yet.

"**Empty World**, can you hear me?" Voices can't echo in this world, so I had to partially shout. "What is it that you're asking of us now?"

There was brief silence before I heard a voice softly speaking to me in the back of my head.

_A flood of creatures of darkness. Assaulting the city for a length of three weeks. Eliminate the onslaught and avoid casualties…_

It appears that it was the usual task of destroying the Heartless. Looks like it's up to me to accomplish this mission. But for a duration of three weeks does seem rather odd. At most, it would usually be a few days before our mission was over and we were sent back. Perhaps, there was something unique in this universe that attracts so many Heartless.

I walked toward the mirror that was hovering in front of me. These mirrors are a portal that leads to a pathway known as the **Link Tunnel**, which my brother and I usually travel through in order to reach the omniverse.

The layout of the tunnel can be explained like this. Let's call our omniverse 'A', and the other omniverse 'B'. The **Empty World** will be called 'C'. From A to C there is pretty much only one path that remains indefinite each time. We can only access it if the **Empty World** itself opens the path for us. Then from C to B there are an endless number of passages that branch off into various points on B. Nothing from B can go to C, but C can get access to B any time. However, we cannot get to there on our own due to the sheer quantity of passages. The **Empty World** usually shows us the way via a trail of spheres.

"…I should probably catch up with Kinto."

There wasn't much else I could say. I should probably finish this mission as fast as possible.

…But I get a feeling that this will be one of those few 'adventures' in which we get pulled into a world's affairs.

=O=

Heiwa felt himself falling as he plummeted through a framed tunnel, illuminated with a rich, golden color. It was massive in size and had many smaller passages branching off of it. I could see my younger brother just up ahead, looking quite lost.

"…That little idiot."

I flew down the passage next to him. My sudden presence seemed to startle him out of his thoughts.

"Oi, big brother, where were you?! I can't even find the correct way without your help."

"Well, someone was certainly impatient enough to simply leap into the mirror without knowing of our objective first."

Suddenly a path of light orbs suddenly appeared in front of us as it led down one of the passages. It looks like that's the direction we have to go. But…

"Hey, let's have a race!"

…Typical Kinto. But I suppose it would speed up the process of travelling. Who knows how long we have to go until we reach our destination? Might as well pass time this way.

"If you say so, little brother."

"Then it's settled. See you in the next world!"

And my brother rocketed down the passage that the path of orbs leads through. I would want to comment on how his words actually have a very ominous meaning, but I should quickly follow my brother if I don't want to lose him.

Concentrating my energy to my feet, I caused a combustion-like reaction to occur near that area. The energy channeled to the soles of my feet will propel myself forward like a rocket. I launched myself after Kinto down the passage. Hopefully he hasn't gone down too far ahead.

In only a few moments, I found Kinto weaving back and forth through the many passages of the tunnel network. He always had a knack for incredible speeds, but he shouldn't forget this.

"You inherited this from me."

I quickly began to accelerate further, channeling greater amounts of energy to quickly begin closing the gap between me and my brother.

That is, until I felt myself blank out.

…It was strange. This usually did not happen when I travel through these tunnels. I couldn't think further on that as my mind started to fluctuate-

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ…..BZTBZTBZTBZZZZZZZZZZZZT

Pain seared through my head as a high-pitched noise resounded through my eardrums. My vision was blurring horribly as my mind started to picture a completely TV static-like image that produced a very loud noise. Suddenly, it stopped.

My mind started to return as I saw an image start to fade into view into view in my mind. It…looked like a statistics chart of some sort. But I couldn't read its contents as it was still too blurry to discern any detail.

Vision began to return to my eyes as I saw the now empty passages. The trail of orbs still remains, but it appears that my brother went on ahead…I better go catch up with him.

I proceeded to follow the trail of orbs, going down the passages uniform in appearance and structure. Watching this fly by as I head down the passage once again gave me that dull feeling inside. The same feeling I get from watching space. Now, I really couldn't wait to get to the new world.

A minute later, I found my brother standing before what appears to be a portal of light. He had a small frown on his face.

"You're slow, big brother," he grumbled before inquiring, "What the heck were you doing?"

"Sorry. I just felt a little sick back there."

"…Is there something wrong, Heiwa?" my brother asked worriedly as he floated up to me. I looked down at his troubled face and replied, "It's nothing you need to worry about. Well, let's get going."

Kinto hesitantly nodded his head before flying into the portal of light. I floated up to the portal and entered it myself. My surroundings were then bathed in light like what usually occurs during trans-omniversal travel. But then something unusual happened.

"Guh-?!"

I felt searing pain throughout my body as I went further into the bright light. Clenching my teeth, I mustered whatever I could to ignore the pain as the transfer process completed itself. And then I saw only white.

…_Engaging structure alteration…_

…_Adjusting body and power to adaptability of world…_

…

…_Reformation complete._

_Spirit: ?_

_Master: -_

…

_Class: __**…Caster…Saber…**_

_**Wielder**_

* * *

=O=

Week 1, Day 1

**3****rd**** POV**

"…_What was that?!_"

Heiwa regained his sight as color began to appear in his view. Those colors began to take shape as the sun, sky, and a forest of trees. Heiwa analyzed his new surroundings as he tried to ascertain an approximation of where he is and where to go.

His eye caught sight of his younger brother getting off of the ground. Kinto clutched his head and groaned as the migraine in his head settled. The younger brother glanced up at his elder brother.

"Oh, hey big brother!" exclaimed Kinto.

"Ah, you're awake. I haven't figured out where we are yet, but it seems like we're in a forest."

Heiwa actually managed to discover much more within that time frame, as he could feel an energy coming from within the earth below them. He discovered it to be 'mana', a type of energy often associated with magic. However, this piece of information does not give away where he was, as many different worlds use mana.

"It looks like we won't be able to find out so much by staying here. Let's go, Kinto."

"To where?"

"That way."

"Why that way?"

"Because it should lead somewhere."

"…"

Thus the two didn't say much else as they walked off in the randomly pointed direction. If they are lucky they might find civilization.

It only took a few minutes for them to wind up right next to the entrance of a large temple in the middle of the clearing. It appeared to be a Buddhist temple. Perhaps they are somewhere in Asia?

"Oi, bro. Getting ideas on where we are?"

"…Let's take stairs downward." Heiwa pointed down a long set of steps leading away from the temple. It was a very long flight that weaved a path through the forest. "There may be a chance we'll find something."

Kinto let out an exasperated sigh before running down the stairs. He made sure to get the placement of his feet correct so he wouldn't trip. The young boy got used to the timing in seconds and began run down the stairs at high speeds not normal for kids his age.

Heiwa simply followed suit by walking down.

=O=

"Whoa!" Kinto gasped out in awe as he looked at the surrounding buildings. He was not new to city and suburban structures, but the buildings never cease to awe him. How long has it been since he saw a human world house? It felt like months. His brother said that they were somewhere in Asia, but it must be a more industrialized and modern time period they landed in.

Well, that was good. He felt more in place with the modern society of people than any other structure.

"Hey, bro, it's been quite a while since we've been to town, right?"

"…"

"Bro?"

"Hmm…Fuyuki City, Japan?"

Heiwa glanced at his surroundings while he held a small brochure he picked up earlier. He did not recall a city by the name of Fuyuki actually existing in Japan.

Well, their first priority should be…establish a base or search the city for Heartless? Well, he had innate talent of detecting the presence of Heartless for miles away, but this shouldn't be something to rely on. They should set up precautions in case Heartless head outside city perimeters as well, which they were currently almost out of. They would take a quick look in this area.

"…"

"Hey, big brother! Isn't that a school?"

"…?"

It was true. There was a local elementary school nearby their position.

"**Yatsushirodai Shougakkou**..."

…but that's not of significance to them right now…unless…and it is outside city perimeters as well…extending…!

"_Hmm…I suppose I should give it a try_," Heiwa mused to himself. "Kinto."

"Eh? What is…it…bro?"

Kinto looked nervous as he saw his brother's eyes shining a bit more brightly than usual as he gazed at the school. This may not turn out well.

=O=

"Oi, bro, did you really have to send me to school?"

After re-entering the limits of Fuyuki, the duo decided to begin a thorough investigation of the Miyama district.

"Of course. I figured you should do something during our stay. You still don't possess enough experience and fighting prowess to combat the Heartless. Now, enough of that. Let's begin discussing a plan for our next actions."

Here was the plan. First, they would locate a vacant house in Miyama to rent as their temporary residence. Since Kinto would be going to school, they should design a background that blends in with the way of society. It would be hardly ideal to camp out in the woods for an entire three weeks. Next, Heiwa would go to the library to research more upon their current environment in order to establish any preliminary measures against the Heartless. Sega will patrol Miyamachou for anything unusual whenever he could and take a brief look outside the city after school.

The Shinto area was going to be a problem, as it was large in area and crowded with people. It would be a likely place for where Heartless will spring up. But it would be difficult to find them. He would just have to devise a countermeasure for that.

Suddenly, Heiwa heard a small growl. Turning to Kinto, he found his little brother slightly blushing from the fact that his stomach just grumbled.

"Uh…bro, when are we going to eat?"

Heiwa remembered that since they were currently in mortal bodies, they would experience the symptoms of being human. Such as hunger, sickness, etc.

"I suppose we should, if you're stomach is any indicator."

"…Urusai…"

=O=

"Remind me why we came here, big brother?"

Kinto spoke to his brother in a sarcastic tone as they sat a table in a place called Koushuuensaikan Taizan, a Chinese restaurant located in the Miyama shopping district. In front of them were several plates of food: mapo tofu, curry, and noodle soup. All with one thing in common.

The young boy had been suspicious of the restaurant ever since laying eyes upon it. There were no windows, allowing no hint of what was going on inside. There was steam coming out through the open front door. Lastly, there was just an aura about it that gave him a bad feeling.

However, Heiwa insisted that they enter, since he felt in the mood for 'spicy' foods. Kinto asked him how he would know the restaurant would have them.

"_Smell of spice in the air around the restaurant and the steam. These are somewhat indicative of the cooking of very hot foods. Besides, my instincts just tell me."_

"Well then, itadakimasu," Heiwa spoke before he picked up his chopsticks.

"Uh…yeah." Kinto did the same. He then slurped up a strand of ramen.

"…ATSUI! CALIENTE! CALIDUM! HOT! MY TONGUE'S ON FIRE!"

Kinto, in frenzy, grasped the glass of water on the table and gulped it down. He let out a gasp of relief as the water cooled down the sensation. The young boy looked at his older brother to see his reaction.

"…This mapo tofu has far too much spice," Heiwa noted with a neutral expression, "A normal, average human would have felt incredible pain eating this food."

But he continued to eat it nevertheless with a straight face. "Perfect to quench my taste for spice."

Kinto would have gaped at his brother for his lack of reaction towards the cuisine from hell, but he just chose to stare. It was not surprising, as his brother told him that he was a connoisseur of dishes. But he was never told that his brother had taste buds of 'steel'.

"You should eat before the food gets cold, Kinto."

"Um, yeah," the young boy replied. "_Not like it will change much if it gets cold._"

=O=

**Kinto's POV**

That…was…hellish.

Those were the three words that ran through my mind after big brother and I were finished with our meal. It was now time to commence with our plan of action.

Number one, our residence.

We spent the next two hours scouring Miyama for a vacant house to rent. My brother was looking for the traditional, Japanese-style house. I really don't know why bro is looking for something so specific. Couldn't we just find any vacant house to stay in? That's what I asked my brother.

"Because it's a traditional Japanese house."

…I didn't understand anything from my brother's words, and it wasn't something I was supposed to care about apparently. I'll just settle with brother's decision.

To be honest, though, I do feel a little frustrated. Once again, I'll be on the sidelines while brother fights the Heartless. If there was one thing I wish I could have, it was to experience a true fight. But I didn't have enough training in a mortal body to fight against a Heartless. Brother fought in his form for maybe millennia. As a child, all he can do now is to hang around like a normal kid. Go to school. Play in the park. Yadda yadda yadda.

I just want at least "one" chance to genuinely fight an enemy. It's a different sensation than sparring in a dojo, fighting off bullies, or hunting food. And, hey, I'm sure I'm capable of fighting extremely well. My speed can rival a pro Olympic athlete, and I can break bricks with my strength. But 'still not good enough' says brother, and 'it's too dangerous' and 'maybe when you grow older'.

Brother cares for me, but he should realize that I'm able to protect myself.

"Hey, little brother, what do you think of this house?"

"What hou-whoa…"

In front of me there stood a stone wall with a large wooden door in the front. Over the wall, I could make out rather large housing complex. It looked like this house hasn't used in decades based on how worn down the gate looked.

"Bro…isn't this house a bit too old?"

"Sure, it can use a little tidying, but it will pass the time on our stay."

"…In that case, let's take it!"

"Then it's settled! But…who can we go to for the rent?"

=O=

**3****rd**** POV**

"Well, I have both pleasant news and bad news. Which one would you like to hear first, little brother?" asked Heiwa.

"…Um, pleasant news?"

The two were hanging out at the Central Park in Shinto…if it can be called a park. It was strangely devoid of people for some reason, and the atmosphere in the area felt unnerving. Upon entering this park, Kinto felt as if the outside world had been completely cut off. It was as if this park was a world of its own. He asked his brother if he felt anything suspicious about this park, but Heiwa replied that there was nothing to worry about. It was only his imagination and nothing more. Besides, it seems to be a better place for discussion since there were no people around.

"OK, here's the good news. I have managed to look up the owner of the estate we found," Heiwa explained, "His name is Emiya Kiritsugu. There was not much background information on the man."

"…"

"…"

"…That's all the good news?" Kinto asked incredulously.

Heiwa nodded his head in reply.

"…I'm not looking forward to the bad news."

"Should I refrain from telling you?"

"No, go on."

"Very well. First, the estate is not available for rent. Second, the whereabouts of Emiya Kiritsugu are practically unknown. He has been gone for approximately nine years and is still missing."

"Well that's a downer!" exclaimed Kinto in exasperation, "So what now?"

"Luckily, I managed to find another house that we can rent," replied Heiwa, "Although it appears to a style found in the west."

"You mean Europe or the U.S?"

"That's right. Do you want to take a look?"

=O=

It has been several hours since they finished the negotiations about rental fees and whatnot. Kinto had been lying down on a bed on the second floor. He was bored out of his mind. If there was only something interesting he could…

The house they bought was a small, quaint two-story building made of wood. It had all the necessities the needed for a living. A decent kitchen, beds, etc.

"…Guess, I'll patrol."

With nothing else to do and his brother away in Shinto, Kinto hopped off the bed and through the open window. Luckily, there was no one around to look. Besides, he could easily handle a jump down from two stories.

Meanwhile, on top of the Central Building in Shinto, Heiwa was at work drawing a teleportation seal. The skyscraper was still under construction, so it was unlikely that many would come up here.

"Just finish drawing the pentagram…characters…and there."

Heiwa stood up and took several steps back to gaze upon his work. It was 100 square foot in area, covering a good section of the roof. The seal was designed to teleport him right to this spot when he utters the following words.

_Clad in the trinity of powers, soaring through the distant heavens_

_Bring thyself from point to point._

_Distance traversed and world crossed!_

The seal began to glow along with Heiwa as he vanished in a burst of light and reappeared in the direct center of the circle.

"It appears to be working successfully. Now I have to simply draw another circle somewhere in Miyama."

But his muttering was interrupted by portals of darkness appearing everywhere. Heiwa summoned forth his signature Keyblade, **Beyond the Truth**. Transparent in appearance with an outline barely discernable, it is a one-of-a-kind Keyblade.

"It seems like they arrived."

Multiple **Neo-Shadows** began jumping out of the darkness, ready to devour the hearts of people. But as soon as they laid their eyes upon the Keyblade, their target has switched to the man present on the roof.

"I guess I'm lucky that there aren't much people around."

A Neo Shadow popped up from behind him and leapt at Heiwa with its claws outstretched.

It took only one fast slash to cut that Heartless behind him in half. It faded away in darkness. Heiwa whirled his Keyblade above his head with one hand as he beckoned the rest of the creatures.

"Bring it…"

* * *

**T12UR:** And that's the end of this chapter. If you're wondering why I haven't uploaded "**Fate/Zero: Visions, Shattered and Restored"**, it's because I just lacked motivation to continue it. Simple as that. But if you want me to still continue it, just post several reviews on that story saying so. I'll just leave it up there for people to read. Well…later!


	2. Wielder

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fate/Zero or Kingdom Hearts. All I own are my OCs.

* * *

**Fate/Catalyst**

Prologue II: Servant "Wielder"

Week 1, Day 2

**3****rd**** POV**

"Don't make such a face, little brother. I'm sure school will be a beneficial experience for you."

"Heiwa, I've already went to elementary school. Why should I enter again?"

The siblings were conversing as they walked to Kinto's new school. The boy was still not agreeable with going to elementary school, while the elder insisted that he should take this time to interact with others after so long.

Kinto was older than he looks, yet his real age is older than his mindset. The age of his mindset was closing in on a teenager's. He felt that he wouldn't fit in a school filled with 8-year old children, even if his mortal form is exactly their age.

"Oh, it seems we're here. Let's go, little brother. We have to stop by at the office to confirm your transference."

"…Hai (Yes)."

=O=

Tohsaka Rin. Daughter of Tohsaka Tokiomi and Tohsaka Aoi. Heiress to the title of Tohsaka family head. She maintained a rather calm and composed façade, suitable for what an idol student should appear. But she was bored on the inside. Today, everyone was reviewing what they learned yesterday in class, and it was a bit of a pain since she already memorized all of this information perfectly.

"Attention, everyone. I would like to make an announcement."

All students looked up at their teacher, Yoshida-sensei. She was quite pleasant, with short brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a glowing smile. Yoshida was respected by many students and the staff around the school.

"A new student will be transferring to our school and grade. Please make him feel welcome!"

The door to the classroom opened as a nervous boy with spiky, blonde hair and brilliant green eyes came walking into the room. He was wearing the traditional school uniform. The boy was repeatedly tugging at the collar of his uniform. When he stopped in front of the podium at the front of the classroom, he turned to the other children.

"Um…ohayo, minna (good morning, everyone). My name is Hiraishin Kinto. It's nice to meet all of you. I'll be staying here for a few weeks, so…"

He bowed down.

"Please take care of me!"

"Well then, Hiraishin-san. Why don't you take a seat next to…"

Yoshida-sensei looks around and sees an empty seat in the back row.

"Tohsaka-san, do you mind if Hiraishin-san sits next to you?"

Rin looks up with a small smile. "No, I don't mind."

Kinto nervously walked down the aisle as he felt the every student gaze upon him with looks of curiosity. It felt a little unnerving to him. He finally reached the back and took a seat next to Rin. He glanced at the black-haired girl next to him. Something about that girl just felt…different than the other students. The boy ponders the reason, which caused him to drown out the voice of the teacher.

=O=

Heiwa sat in silence as he finished drawing another teleportation circle in the backyard of their house. He would have to create as many as possible to get around this huge city easily. But now, he just felt the need for momentary silence.

The man tugged at the green jacket he was wearing over a white shirt. He needed to wear some clothes that would allow him to blend into society, as it would be queer for him to wear a golden tunic, a brown leather shirt, and baggy green shorts while carrying a staff. Definitely not common attire.

Well, with the free time he had, Heiwa began to ponder over the strange things that had happened to him right before he entered this world. If he remembered correctly, a mechanical voice echoed these words.

…_Engaging structure alteration…_

…_Adjusting body and power to adaptability of world…_

…

…_Reformation complete._

_Spirit: ?_

_Master: -_

…

_Class: __**…Caster…Saber…**_

_**Wielder**_

"_What did those words mean?_" Heiwa thought to himself, "_…Maybe something had happened to me that I wasn't aware of?_"

The man glanced at his hand. He brought two fingers up to his forehead before closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. Heiwa tried to gather up the energy in his body…only to realize that it had been much reduced.

"_What happened?!_"

Heiwa then remembered the following words stated by the mechanical voice. "_Adjusting body and __**power**__ to adaptility of the world._"

"Does this mean I'm…no longer a transcendent being? No…even I can tell I still have great amount of power left in this body. I guess I'm not exactly human either. In that case, what am I?"

A web of thoughts was running through his head as Heiwa continued to grasp some sort of understanding. Come to think of it, Sega's power was reduced even lower to more of a peak human level. Perhaps he underwent a different change than himself?

Heiwa furrowed his brow in frustration as he tried to understand what had happened.

_Update._

The man's eyes widened as a voice resonated through his mind.

_Mission information uploading. Please stand by…mission status changed. Defend city from heartless for length of three weeks and within allotted time…_

_Win the Holy Grail War._

* * *

=O=

Week 1, Day 3

**Saishu's POV**

It has been about a day since my mind was flooded with new information. The sensation was overwhelming. Apparently, I was not a human, nor a physical being. Rather he was more of a 'spirit' in nature. A spirit called a Servant.

And I was to take part in this 'Holy Grail War' and claim victory…that was just about it, other than the fact that from now on, I must refer to all enemies by my given Servant name.

…**Wielder**.

That would be my new alias from now on. Since I was to participate in this war, I had to get ready. It could happen at any time during the three weeks of my stay. It would start when all Servants are summoned, but I have no knowledge of such information. And it was likely that this competition was not common knowledge either, seeing that most of the city's inhabitants seem to be normal people.

There were two other things on my mind. One was my brother. I pondered if I should tell him about the Grail War. If I had to guess, he must still be uninformed of the event. And would it be a good idea to get him involved in this mess? Maybe he's already going to be pulled into it…

The second was this world. Ever since I arrived here, I felt some familiarity of this world, excluding the city. Have I been here sometime in the past?

…No matter. I had to finish drawing this last teleportation circle up in the Ryuudou Temple. In total, there were about sixteen teleportation points drawn at critical areas in Fuyuki, each hidden in a location that should be concealed to public eyes.

I stood up deciding to do a test run. Looking up at the sky, it was a little past midday. I should go to pick up my brother from school soon.

_Clad in the trinity of powers, soaring through the distant heavens_

_Bring thyself from point to point._

_Distance traversed and world crossed!_

_**Yatsushirodai Shougakkou**__!_

My surroundings vanished into light as I reappeared at a circle a hundred meters away from the school in a clump of trees that effectively hide the teleportation circle. Before stepping out, I took a brief scan of the area, and it was thankfully vacant of any people.

I was about to start towards the school, until I jolted to a stop as a feeling of apprehension ran through me. I could feel it. The presence of the Heartless was up at the harbor. This was odd, as Heartless do not usually strike during the day.

"…I suppose you'll have to wait a bit, little brother."

Backing into the trees, I muttered the incantation again.

_**Minato**__ (Harbor)!_

=O=

**3****rd**** POV**

Kinto was walking down the hall after class was finished. It was recess, and it was one of the few things he actually enjoys about elementary school. It's a shame that it's removed from the schedule in junior high and high schools.

The boy was casually walking down the hallway with his hand on the back of his head. He blankly gazed out of the windows he passed by. The light grey clouds hung overcast in the sky.

"The young boy suddenly hears a bang, as a dark creäture tears down the hall. The boy gets ready to give the monster a beatdown…or at least I wish that happened."

He needed to get outside as quickly as possible. But Kinto suddenly heard the sound of falling books, followed by several voices and crying.

Kinto ran down the hallway and peered behind a corner to see one of the girls from his class being bullied by two boys from the same grade.

"…_Bullies…what detestable people. Picking on the weak._"

"Oi, you two. What do you think you're doing?"

The girl, Kotone, stopped crying as the two startled boys turned around to see the new transfer student walking towards them with a passive look on his face. Around the same time, Rin caught sight of the scene and quickly rushed to Kotone's rescue.

"Hey, didn't I tell you not to bully someone by ganging on them?!" Rin exclaimed with irritation as she stood in front of the two boys. She then pointed a finger at them. "You suck more than I thought!"

The boys looked apprehensively at Tohsaka, not sure of what to do now that the class idol was present.

"Yeah, you were being a jerk, bullying a little girl like that."

The two turned to see the blonde-hair boy dully staring at them.

"Now, if you know better, then I recommend you two leave."

The two boys looked at each other nervously before arriving to an agreement. The two then turned and walked away from the three. Kotone got up and let out a relieved sigh. Rin picked up her books and held them out to here.

"Arigatou, Rin-chan," Kotone said happily. Rin smiled in turn before she faced the boy standing only feet away from them.

"Hey, thanks for standing up against those two," Rin said, "Those two never learn to stop."

"No problems here. Bullying just ticks me off," Kinto replied nonchalantly, "Ah, speaking of which, I haven't gotten your names."

"Oh, right, my name is Rin, and this is my friend Kotone!"

"It's nice to meet you…?"

"You're the new transfer student, Kinto, aren't you?" Rin realized.

"Yep, that's me!"

Kinto then realized something. He should try to get used to this new school, but he doesn't know his way around it.

"Um…can I ask you two a favor?"

The two looked curiously at him.

"Well, I'm sort of new to this school…just entered yesterday and…well…"

"You were hoping that we can show you around, right?" Rin finished for him.

"Er, yeah…"

"Sure, we don't mind at all!" replied Kotone happily.

"Really? Thanks a bunch!"

=O=

A blade flew through the air as it blasted through a bunch of **Shadows**, the weakest but most common type of Pureblood Heartless, like a boomerang before returning to its owner. Saishu caught it in his left.

"Hm…it sure is useful to have so many weapons to use."

Heiwa muttered to himself as he brandished the Keyblade, **Oathkeeper**, in his right hand. This Keyblade would be the one he would use the most often, along with **Oblivion** if he chose dual wielding, if he does not use his personal Keyblade. Only the Keyblade can truly destroy the Heartless…or at least that was what he was told. But this world he is in was likely not part of that universe, so just about any weapon can destroy these creatures.

He held out his left palm and shot a large fireball out of it that engulfed another group of Shadows, incinerating them into nothing. The blonde man then whirled around and planted his foot in the face of a Darkball that tried to take a bite out of him. He then raised his leg and slammed it into the ground with an axe kick, dispelling it into darkness.

He then whirled around to the sea to see a several **Darksides** offshore. Each of them was charging up a large sphere of darkness that hovered above their heads. Heiwa pulled back both of his Keyblades.

"**Dual Strike Raid**!"

The blonde man hurled the two Keyblades out across the ocean just as the spheres the Darksides were carrying burst apart into missiles of darkness. Heiwa rushed to the harbor edge and leapt up while summoning another Keyblade.

"**Brightcrest**…**Shotlock activate**!"

A green cursor appeared from a first-person POV that locked on all the dark missiles. **Oathkeeper** and **Oblivion**, thrown earlier, cut right through all the Darksides as the dispelled into darkness.

"**Ragnarok**!"

The **Brightcrest** Heiwa was holding shot three rounds of light projectiles that countered all the blasts of darkness flying through the air. He then flipped backwards in midair as he landed gracefully. Dispelling **Brightcrest**, he caught both **Oathkeeper** and **Oblivion** before doing the same.

"…It looks like they've stopped attacking for now."

He turned his back to the harbor and began his trek back to school. The blonde man had taken a look at his watch earlier, only to find that it appeared that he estimated the time wrong. It appeared he still had an hour or two before picking up his brother. In that case, he decided to take the remaining time to do a little reading at the library. Reading books had always been a pastime for him.

"Oh, I should also pay a visit to the church sometime later. Wouldn't hurt that much."

=O=

**Rin's POV**

I took a look at the new student that was following us. He asked for a tour of the school. Of course, it would be rude to say no, not to mention it would give him a bad impression of me.

My impression of him was just a normal schoolboy. But something about to boy just seemed to keep my attention. He seemed to have a foreign air around him, and his appearance didn't look native to Japan. He looked like he came from the West.

"Hey, where did you come from, Kinto?" I asked him.

"Hm? Oh, my brother and I travelled here from China, and before that we were in England, and the France before that, and so on. Bro and I travel a lot."

"Sugoi!" Kotone exclaimed, "You travelled to so many places. It must be fun!"

"Yep!"

So he wasn't just a regular kid.

"But don't you have a home you go to?" I decided to ask a different question.

"Hmm…I don't remember where's my home. As far as I know, bro and I don't have a real home."

He didn't have a real home to return to? I didn't know what to make of that response. I wouldn't know what that would feel like, since I've stayed with mother and father for my entire life so far. Only father travelled outside of Japan.

But when he said that, there was an awkward silence between the three of us.

"Ah, but it's nothing too depressing! As long as bro is around, I don't ever feel far away from home!"

On his face was a rather cheerful smile. Somehow, I couldn't help but smile back at him. It looked like it's the same for Kotone as well. Our joy stayed that way as we walk to the last stop of our tour, the library.

When we finally reached our last stop, I saw that the librarian was here. I hoped that she wouldn't be here now.

"There you are, Kotone-san," the librarian said in a cold tone, "You've arrived in time. I need you to help clean up these books."

She motioned to several large stacks of books on the counter.

"I need to handle some business down in the office. Take care of this."

This was why I didn't like the librarian. Whenever we come here, she always forces work on Kotone. It was unfair of here to simply have someone else do your own work!

"Oi-!"

"In that case, may I help her?"

An unexpected voice spoke out. I glanced at the blonde kid right next to me. Did he just ask to help Kotone?

"I'm sure Rin-san would like to help as well, right?"

Kinto looked at me with a bright smile on his face. I felt blood rushing up my cheeks as they felt rather warm. Why am I reacting this way? I never felt this way towards people unless they compliment me, and even so this felt a little more intense.

No, snap out of it Rin. Remember what father said. A Tohsaka must always be elegant.

"…As long as you get the job done, then do as you wish," the librarian replied as she exited the library.

The new transfer student walked a few more steps ahead before turning around to look at us.

"Well? Those books are not gonna arrange themselves. If were quick enough, we can get to class on time."

He spoke with such positivity about putting away so many books. I glanced over at Kotone. She already seemed enraptured by his enthusiasm.

"Right!" Kotone quickly began to follow Kinto over to the counter. They each picked up a pile of books.

"Come on, Rin-chan! Let's get to work," Kotone called out to me.

"Right."

Father…Mother…I made a truly unique friend. But I have yet to realize who…or specifically _what_ I've made friends with.

=O=

**3****rd**** POV**

"So this is Fuyuki City's church."

Ever since stepping in front the building, something about it felt incredibly off. It was like something inside is head was beeping at a rapid rate. But he shrugged it off momentarily as he walked up to the front door and knocked before pushing it open.

It was eerily silent, as sunlight mildly passed through the few windows in the main room. The primary illumination came only from several candelabrum near the entrance and at the end of aisle behind the altar. There were electric lights hanging above the ceiling, but the were currently off. It appeared no one was around. The seats were empty, and the head priest wasn't in front of the altar at the other end of the aisle.

"…No one is here today?"

It would make sense since attendance to church usually takes place on Sundays, but somehow…Heiwa felt that someone was there.

…

…

…!

The weight of eyesight bore into his back in that instant. Someone was watching him! And there was hostile intent! Heiwa pivoted 180 degrees and fired **Aeroblade** up near the ceiling.

**Aeroblade** was a spell that allowed him to fire a sharp blade of wind at an enemy faster than the speed of sound. It makes no sound upon release; and the power is concentrated straight into its tip, so it possesses significant piercing ability, able to at least cut partway through stainless steel.

Heiwa then heard a cry of agony as something fell from the ceiling and vanished into thin air in particles of prana. Any blood from the ceiling also left without a trace. Deciding now was not a good time to stick around here any longer, he quickly casted a teleportation spell and warped out.

It was more than likely that his presence had been alerted to enemies.

=O=

Kirei, who was in the basement of the Tohsaka residence with Tokiomi, quickly received the image seen through the Assassin that was killed at the church. It appeared that a Servant has made himself known, and a Caster class based on how it killed his Servant.

But this information was confusing, as he was supposedly the only Master who has summoned a Servant so far in this war, based on the 'spirit board' that his father, Risei, had used. It was able to display the number and Class of Servants that have summoned in the war, no matter where they are summoned. If that was the case, then what was the thing that killed the Assassin?

"What's the matter, Kirei-kun?" Tokiomi spoke up, "You have been awfully silent for a moment."

"It appears that someone has killed the Assassin I posiioned in the church."

"…This is troubling. I shall ask Kotomine-san later about this."

=O=

Heiwa appeared in a bright flash of light within a clump of trees. He was trying to conceive a plan of action after that incident in the church. More than likely he has already started the Holy Grail War with that small bout. He may have to prepare to fight other Servants. That being he killed back in the church may have been a Servant, most likely **Assassin**. However, he found it incredulous that the Servant went down so easily…

"…It shouldn't matter now. My primary concerns should be the other Servants. The most threatening should supposedly be **Saber**, **Lancer**, and **Archer**, the three 'Knight' classes…this quite a mess I've gotten myself into. Hm, speaking of which, since I will be fighting in this war, I guess I should refer to myself with alias given to me to hide my identity. Not that it will benefit my enemies if they do discover it."

**Wielder** continued to articulate his thoughts as he went to pick up his younger brother.

**[Chapter End]**

* * *

**T12UR:** That brings an end to the second part of the prologue. Following this there will be just one part left before the main storyline starts. It will just cover a few more events, like the summoning of the Servants and the revelation of Wielder's Master. Who is it? Well, I'm pretty sure it's quite obvious on whom it is, and how particularly dull is the idea, but I'll keep silent until next chapter. Well, until then!


	3. Masters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fate/Zero or Kingdom Hearts or any of their franchise. I only own my OCs and nothing else.

* * *

**Fate/Catalyst**

Prologue III: Summoning of Servants and the Final Master

Week 1, Day 4

**3****rd**** POV**

**Germany, Einzbern Castle**

Summoned by the head of the Einzbern Family, Jubstacheit von Einzbern, Emiya Kiritsugu and Irisviel had hurried over to the old castle of the Einzberns, covered in ice from the exterior. In the ceremonial chamber within the great stronghold, the head stood tall and cold in front of the two.

"The holy relic we've searched for Cornwall these past years finally arrived this morning," the two-century year old man informed them in a cold, astute manner, "If you use this as a catalyst, you will summon the strongest of the sword-wielding Heroic Spirits. Consider this as the Einzbern family's greatest aid to you."

Jubstacheit eyes gazed upon Kiritsugu with an astute light, which lacked any senility and always brought upon a feeling of pressure and bias when Kiritsugu meets his gaze.

"I am deeply grateful, old man Acht," Kiritsugu replied with an expressionless face.

Emiya Kiritsugu was a freelance assassin hired by the Einzberns as their representative for the Holy Grail War. He was well-known among the magi as the **Magus Killer**. This was the first time they had ever let in an outsider into their family, as this was not something the Einzberns would ever do. However, due to Kiritsugu's extraordinary skills, they had welcomed him in. They expect him to bring back the Holy Grail and fufill the family's thousand-year old wish of reviving the Third Magic.

Acht's gaze now fell upon Irisviel, who was respectfully bowing down to the elder Einzbern.

"Irisviel, what is the status of vessel?"

"There are no problems. It will be able to function in Fuyuki," Irisviel answered without missing a beat.

Irisviel von Einzbern was a Homunculus created by the Einzbern family. She has been created to act as a vessel for the Holy Grail. As a result, she is to go with Kiritsugu to the battlegrounds of the Holy Grail War. Oh, and she is also his wife for those who do not know.

The old man's eyes were now shining with insane strength as he gave them his last order, "Leave no survivors. Kill the six other Servants and win the Grail, the key to the revival of the Third Magic!"

"Understood!"

Both had simultaneously replied in the face of the old man's fierce determination. But in his heart, Kiritsugu would care less about the old man's desire of achieving victory and the Third Magic.

He had his own wish that he wants to fulfill with the Grail.

=O=

On the cold floor of an empty room in the Matou household, Kariya laid still. A tray of food next to him remained untouched as he simply laid there, suffering the aftermath of his training and the Crest Worms inside him. But he did not show it at all.

After a whole year of intense training and torture from the Crest Worms, he had become a magus capable of participating in the Holy Grail War as a Master. The Command Seals have appeared on his right hand, indicating that the Grail had chosen him.

Kariya then heard the sound of footsteps across the marble floor, belonging to that of a blood-sucking bastard.

"It seems you've barely made it," mused the old vampire, "You must be making progress as a magus if the Grail chose you."

Kariya had a stern look on face as he sat upright from the floor. To Kariya, this monster was not someone he would ever be glad to see.

"But you look awful," Zouken said with fake concern. Kariya avoided his father's, or ancestor's, gaze, but he snapped back to attention when-

"I wonder, does your left leg still work?"

Zouken jabbed his cane into Kariya's left leg. Kariya cried out in pain as he struggled to get up but collapsed once again. The man glared at the old vampire with rage; with several of the nasty lesions on his face pulsating as the Crest Worms ran through them.

"Hahahaha," Zouken laughed to himself before chiding Kariya, "Don't get angry, or the worms inside you will get worked up. You don't want to be devoured from the inside out, do you? Well, regardless, I'd give you a month at best to live."

"That's plenty."

"What?"

"I said that's plenty."

Zouken eerily laughed. He couldn't believe that Kariya was actually intent on winning this war. In all honesty, Zouken was already sure that Kariya would fail to win the war, doubting that he even had a chance to win in the first place. But even if he does win the Grail, the Matou ancestor will still benefit by having his wish of immortality granted.

"Kariya, for surviving a year, I've prepared the artifact to summon the perfect Servant for you," Zouken told the suffering man, "Consider it a gift from your father. Don't let it go to waste."

"_Just wait, Sakura-chan. As soon as I win the Grail, I'll bring you back to Aoi-san and Rin-chan. We'll all be able to play in the park again, like we used to._"

* * *

=O=

Week 1, Day 5

"Good morning, Waver."

"Morning, Waver-chan!"

"Good morning Grandma…Grandpa," Waver said as he entered the dining room.

Waver Velvet was a student of the Clock Tower. Always shunned by his peers, he felt the need to show them how skilled he actually is. And he found that opportunity when he somehow got his hands on Lord El-Melloi's artifact. His teacher was supposedly going to participate in a competition off in the East. Deciding to use this competition to show his true worth, Waver flew off to Japan with the artifact to take part in the Holy Grail War.

At the moment, he was staying at the MacKenzies' house, acting as their grandson.

"Fuyuki's getting bad these days," Glen Mackenzie commented on the news.

"It appears so," Martha MacKenzie said with a little sadness.

"Anyways, Martha, the chickens were very noisy today when I woke up at dawn."

"There were three chickens in the yard," Martha replied, before having a confused look on her face, "I wonder how they got there?"

Waver quickly made up the excuse that a friend of his was lending them the chickens to take care of until he's back from his trip. They were going to be returned this evening.

"Oh, I see."

"Waver-chan, would you like some coffee?" Martha asked the boy.

"Sure," he replied in a little drowsy voice, raising his right hand up a bit.

"Waver-chan, what happened to your hand?" Martha suddenly asked in a worried tone.

"_Crap!_" Waver panicked as he tried to hide the Command Seals that were on his left hand. They had appeared on his hand when he woke up this morning at dawn.

"That mark wasn't on your hand yesterday."

"Mark?" Glen suddenly spoke up as he looked at Waver. Martha tried to take a look at the young boy's hand, but he pulled it away as let out an annoyed groan.

"I wish you hadn't noticed that."

"Waver-chan, what's wrong?"

Waver shook his head as he tried to assure them that nothing was wrong. He poured a cup of coffee and mixed some milk into it. He pushed it towards his grandparents. "Have some coffee. I put lots of milk in it. You like coffee, right?"

As the elderly couple stared at the coffee cup, something seemed to wash over them as they suddenly went slightly limp. Glen's head bobbed down as he was no longer conscious. Martha dropped down to the floor in an unconscious state.

Waver let out a sigh as he muttered, "Do I have to keep acting as their grandson who came home from overseas?"

A loud crowing was heard in the yard out in the back. Waver turned his head towards the noise and let out an annoyed puff. Earlier today, he went out to a chicken farm nearby to retrieve some hens to use as sacrificed. He came out dirty with his hands bloodied from the chickens' pecking.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'll start the summoning ritual tonight," Waver relented with a sigh.

=O=

Kinto, having finished school today, was jogging back to his temporary home in the afternoon sun. He had learned a bit from the elementary school, but he felt his most important experience as making friends.

He got along quite well with most of the students, as he kept up an act of being courteous, respectful, and generous. But the only friends who saw his real personality were Rin and Kotone. He became something like best friends with them.

"Yeah, perhaps brother was right about sending me to school," Kinto mused to himself, "He always said it was a good thing to forge bonds with others."

He took a right at a corner as he started up a hilly street.

"Yeah…the only things missing from satisfaction are the Heartless. God, I really want to get into a fight now," muttered Kinto with irritation.

It's not like he's crazy about fights or anything, but…there's just something about fighting that can generate some sort of excitement inside you that you can't find in anything else. The adrenaline rushing through your veins as you try to defend against and opponent's assault before unleashing one of your own is exhilarating.

The only times he fought before were against street thugs that he sometimes ran into in the bad parts of the city and in brief spars with his brother, though he couldn't really feel such a significant sensation from either. Heiwa always held back against Kinto, as he couldn't go all out against his little brother at the level of power he was at.

Besides, to him thugs always fought dirty, with crowbars, pipes, or in groups. And he had to run away if someone had a gun.

Kinto's residence loomed overhead as he got closer to it. He found it weird to return 'home.' His older brother never told him about their home, family, or other things. Well, it would be hard to find something like that in the empty vacuum of space.

"Tadaima (I'm back)," Kinto said as he entered through the front door. There was nobody there to say "Okaeri" or "Welcome home". It was a little saddening, as Kinto thought it would be nice to have a family who would welcome you when you return home. He had his older brother, but…it just doesn't feel the same with him as it would with parent…if he knew what it's like to have a parent.

The blonde-haired boy fell back on his bed as he stared up at the ceiling. The few minutes that passed as Kinto laid there felt like hours. He took a glance at his backpack.

"…_Well, best get started on my homework. Maybe, I'll ask brother if we can go to the park tomorrow_."

=O=

The sky darkened in the brink of night, only the moon illuminating the outskirts of Fuyuki. Upon a house outside of city limits, Wielder quietly gazed at the moon from the rooftop of the house. The night was just a veil for the events to come. That was what it felt like for the new Servant.

Over the last few days he still has not found any information about this world's true nature. The public libraries turned up with no information that he does not know of, and the internet does not seem to help either. He pretty much used up all the typical resources for research. The only things he could probably rely on now were the words of people and areas segregated from public eye.

He already located a few locations where there were significant concentrations of prana. There was the Tohsaka mansion and Matou mansion in the southern end of Miyama, and there had been a place out in the outskirts of Fuyuki that he hadn't searched yet. He would investigate one or two of these locations tomorrow.

The Heartless were still a problem, but he could handle the situation well without worries unless they seem directly in face of public eye. That can be dealt with if the event ever occurs.

His primary concern now was the Servants. Although he received the basic information about what the Holy Grail War was and what he had to do, he didn't know the battle strengths, abilities and weaknesses of the seven other Servant classes: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. He could judge a little based on the name of their classes, but this was not too much information to go on.

As a Wielder, the special class he was given, he specializes in a variety of skills, like close-range combat, magic, and weapons. The Noble Phantasms and skills he possesses were higher than normal in trade for slightly lower stats. Even so, the stats he possessed were quite high regardless. The primary class skill he possessed was **All-Around Specialist: B**. It allowed for usage of class abilities from the other Servant classes, such as **Riding**, **Presence Concealment**, and **Item Construction**. He felt that this skill gave him an edge above the other Servants, but thoughts like that would often lead to one's downfall.

Wielder then felt something glowing in his pocket. Taking it out, he looked at the odd, intricate looking rod that was now flashing rapidly. It was an item he developed that detected high frequencies of prana in the air over a distance. He tapped a button on top of the rod, and its central compartment opened up to show a miniature holographic map of Fuyuki. At least three dots on the map were pulsating.

"It appears the war begins now."

The surges in prana were clear indications of Servant summoning. Wielder couldn't tell what was going on at each location, but he could tell that new enemies have emerged into this world.

However, the Servant was unaware of a few things. How many Servants now exist in this world? Six, excluding him. Those that did not appear on the monitor were one summoned in Germany, one summoned in London, and one that was already summoned a week or two ago. Caster has not yet been summoned, and the identities of who summoned what Servant was anonymous.

But there was one thing he wasn't expecting.

=O=

* * *

**Silver and iron to the origin, Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone, The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.**

* * *

Kiritsugu stood prepared with Irisviel in the ceremonial hall of the Einzberns' castle. In front of them was an altar with a completed summoning circle scribed on the floor in front of it. The holy sheath of King Arthur's sword lay upon the altar as the catalyst for summoning the titled strongest Heroic Spirit of the Saber class.

"Is it OK to use such a simple ritual?" Irisviel asked curiously, surprised by the how simple the preparations for the summoning of the Servant appeared.

Kiritsugu traced the summoning circle that had been drawn in mercury instead of blood, making sure that there were no flaws in the circle's design.

"Summoning a Servant doesn't need such an extravagant ceremony," Kiritsugu explained to his wife, "The Master simply acts as the link for the Heroic Spirit to this world, and then provide the summoned Servant with the necessary prana to materialize itself in this world. The Grail is the object that actually performs the summoning of a Servant."

* * *

**The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.**

* * *

Tohsaka Tokiomi stood in the basement of the Tohsaka household with Kotomine Risei and Kirei. The summoning circle was drawn out in front of them as the shedded skin of the world's first snake, which undoubtedly a mystery as to how they found it, was placed on an altar across the circle.

Tokiomi raised his hand as he began to chant the first lines to the ritual of summoning the Servant. The catalyst was brought here for the purpose of increasing the chances of getting the desired Heroic Spirit Tokiomi aimed for. The tale of the first snake's shed skin was associated with one of the oldest epics written in history.

If the ritual is done right, along with some luck, Tokiomi would summon the oldest Heroic Spirit ever known to humanity!

* * *

"**Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Repeat every five times. Simply shatter once filled.**"

Waver iterated these lines as he drew the summoning circle with the blood of the chicken's he stole from the barn earlier this morning. He made sure nothing was wrong with the setup of the circle as he placed the catalyst on top of a stump nearby.

Inside the box was piece of cloth from a cape. But not from just any cape; it came from the magnificent cape worn by the renowned King of Conquerors. And with these components, Waver was sure that he would summon the Servant.

With him, the young teenager will fight in the Grail War and aim to win it. This would definitely give him the respect he deserved!

* * *

In the household of the Matou, Kariya gazed upon the form of his ancestor. They were in the worm storage of the house, the place where Sakura was forced to endure her "lessons". The storage was emptied out for the ritual, and the summoning circle has been drawn on the floor with the catalyst lying across the circle.

"Have you memorized the lines for the ritual?"

Kariya nodded in response.

"Good. Now, midway through the incantation, be sure add two more lines."

"What do you mean?"

Zouken gave Kariya a dark smile as he explained to him, "Kariya, you should know that as a magus you are still below par compared to the other Masters. It will affect the basic parameters of the Servant. Therefore, the Servant's class must make up for the gap."

Zouken then finished with the command, "Kariya, summon the Servant with Madness Enhancement, Berserker."

Kariya nodded his head in reply. If he was going to win this competition, the Servant he summons should be as strong as possible. He then memorized the lines Zouken gave him. "**Yet, thou serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos. Thou, bound in the cage of madness. I am he who commands those chains**."

He must win this war at all costs. Or Sakura will suffer under Zouken for the rest of her life.

* * *

**I hereby propose.**

* * *

Kinto's eyes were wide open as he stared at the ceiling. It had been a while since his brother told him to go to sleep, but for some reason he couldn't shut down his mind. Thus, he had stayed awake for quite a while now.

"_Damn it, I should get some shut-eye soon, or I'll look horrible when I go to school tomorrow_," Kinto thought with a shiver, "_I really don't want Rin and Kotone seeing me like that._"

Suddenly, Kinto saw something appearing in air. Now fully awake, he jumped out of bed and gaped in awe and fear at what was happening. Blood-red symbols appeared in the air, which Kinto for some reason could understand.

"What the heck?!"

**Yourself is under me; my fate is in your sword.**

**In accordance with the summons of the Holy Grail, if you abide by my will and reason, then answer.**

Kinto grew nervous as more words began to appear in the air around him as a mechanical voice echoed in his mind. The hue of the room began to turn crimson. The boy clutched his head with both hands as the mechanical voice spoke more words.

**Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world. I am the one who disposes all the evil of the world.**

**You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!**

The words in the air let out a blinding flash as Kinto felt something carve itself on the back of his hand.

=O=

Heiwa leapt off of the roof earlier when he saw the flash of red light come from his brother's bedroom. He had to make sure his little brother was all right, for he would not tolerate any harm coming to his brother.

He already broke through the front door and ran up the stairs in a fury. Reaching the door to Kinto's room he pulled open the door.

"Kinto, what in the world is happening?! Are you hurt?" Heiwa spoke out urgently.

"Brother…"

Kinto was sitting on the edge of his bed as he gazed upon the back of his right hand.

"What's wrong, little brother?" Heiwa asked as he walked over to his brother's side, but when he gazed upon the marks on the back of Kinto's right hand, his heart felt like it stopped cold as the elder brother's gaze hardened in a mixture of shock and solemnity.

"What's…this?" Kinto held up his hand, "W-What happened to my hand?"

The Command Mantra was engraved upon his right hand. It took on the appearance of crossing key-like blades with a heart behind them.

"Kinto…we need to talk."

**[Chapter End]**

* * *

**Skadoosh! I feel like this story's going turn out better than Visions, Shattered and Restored; but hey, that's my opinion on this story's progress. Anyways, it seems that my OC, Kinto, is now a participant in the Holy Grail War. But my OCs are not the only change. I changed the parameters of some of the Servants. And sorry to disappoint, but the Servants in the story are the same as the ones in canon.**

**As for the plot, there might be either some deviations from the canon or a change from the original storyline. Who knows? Anyway, I don't think I'll get a writer's block on this story…hopefully. Anyways, look forward to the next chapter, people! Later!**


	4. The Enemy is a King

**Hello, everyone! Well…I gotta say that the only thing I'm actually any good at is a story with my OCs involved. I really don't think I could work well with only canon characters. I have writer's block, persistence on maintaining the personalities of canon characters…Yeah, I'm pretty much screwed. Oh, and sorry that this took more than a week. Was a little busy and such.**

**That aside, the prologue is now over and the story line truly begins! Get ready, 'cause here's Chapter 1! Oh, and I don't own Fate Zero or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

**Fate/Catalyst**

Chapter 1: The Enemy is a King

Week 1, Day 6

**3****rd**** POV**

Wielder sat down on the grass of the eerily quiet Fuyuki Central Park. The sun has just risen above the horizon when he came here to calm down. Last night's events caused him a high amount of panic, which doesn't come to him often.

"…Of all things to happen…why did my little brother get involved in this mess?" Wielder muttered before he began to ramble, "I could tolerate the war devolving into a humongous fight against the god of all evils! I can tolerate fighting a dangerous warrior and getting stabbed 100 times! I can fight with absolutely no honor and even steal from people! Heck, I can even go plunging into a giant demon's stomach! But WHY MY BROTHER?!"

The Servant inhaled some oxygen inwards before breathing out, calming him from his raging rant. This was not a time to get furious. Now that his brother was involved in this battle, he had to do whatever he could to protect him.

After all, Kinto was the most precious person he had, more so than any of his power. Until he is capable of handling anything without his help, he would not tolerate any harm coming to his brother.

Wielder continued to sit in a meditative stance for a while longer. The sun has finally risen above the horizon. Despite the unnerving atmosphere of the park's silence, this view of the sunrise was a majestic sight to behold. The Servant wished he could see this sight every day in whatever time he had left in his life. How long will it last? That's a thought he wondered about his lifespan. He didn't know when it would end.

He did not even know when it began.

"…?!"

The Servant summoned forth a wooden staff as he got into a fighting stance. From now on, he wouldn't know who would be watching him from this point; but in war one should keep his trump cards hidden. Thus, he would have to avoid using his Keyblade for the majority of the time during this war.

A crowd of **Neoshadows** rose up from the ground and surrounded Wielder from all directions. This place is primarily abandoned for most of time, so he shouldn't worry too much about attracting the attention of witnesses.

"Bring it."

Wielder rushed towards the crowd in front of him.

"_Better finish this quickly. I still have to prepare breakfast._"

=O=

"Ne, Kinto-kun, why is there a bandage around your hand?" Kotone asked with concern. Rin had a curious look on her face. How did the blonde boy injure himself? Sometime last night? His hand appeared completely fine yesterday.

"Er…yeah, I bruised my hand last night when I fell down some stairs. Luckily, I didn't get injured," Kinto replied with a nervous voice.

Last night was hectic for the boy. Heiwa explained everything about what was happening in the city. About the Grail War, seven spirits of famous heroes, and a fight to the death. Kinto hesitantly took in all of this information and how his brother and now he were a part of the battle. According to his older brother, the Servants fighting in this war were leagues above any Heartless.

"_I know I wanted to do something more than normal, but this is not funny_," the blonde boy thought to himself, "_A fight to the death, huh? And how bro said these Servants could be on level with him…I should stay away from this battle._"

Besides, being involved in this war means potentially involving people around him if he isn't careful. His older brother said that some Masters or Servants may go after other Masters. And no witnesses of events in this war are to be kept **alive**.

"Kinto, what's wrong? You look a little pale."

The Tohsaka daughter asked Kinto with worry. His anxiety apparently caused his face to lose some of its color.

"Ah, it's nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Don't lie! If there's something wrong you should go see the nurse."

"Seriously, girls, I'm fine!" Kinto replied as he spoke with a fake vigor. Thankfully, Kotone and Rin decided to drop the matter if Kinto was definite on being well. The three hustled toward the school as the sun continued to rise into the sky.

From a nearby tree, Wielder watched his little brother go with his friends. It seems that nothing horrible will happen to his little brother while he was away. Kinto would be around people, and it's highly improbable that Servants will attack around such large groups of people or even at this time of day. This area was also outside Fuyuki City limits, so the chances of Servants or Masters around this area are relatively slim to none.

"In that case, I might as well patrol the city. The locations on the map need to be checked as well," Heiwa muttered to himself.

As he found out, Heiwa, as an abnormal being whose conditions were manually altered, could not enter spirit form. This ability allowed one to be invisible to the naked eye and existent without physical, visible form, allowing one to be untouchable to physical objects or obstructions.

But the disadvantage of inaccessibility to an astral form is negligible. His class skill should provide the needs to cover that disadvantage.

"_First, the harbor_."

With that in mind, he warped away from the area.

* * *

=O=

Week 1, Day 7

**Einzbern Castle, Germany**

In the snowy fields outside of the Einzbern Castle, Saber had been practicing her swordmanship with a blade she borrowed from the castle. As Kiritsugu and Irisviel were apparently busy inside the castle, she decided to pass time in the forest sharpening her skills. Dullness in the blade and its user should not be tolerated.

She finished the succession of swings with a wide slash that flung up the snow around her with great force.

"As expected from the wielder of Excalibur, Arthur Pendragon," spoke a cheery voice.

"Irisviel," Saber exclaimed, noticing the white-haired woman's presence. She had been covered with snow by Saber's previous slash. Expressing slight nervousness at being found out, she quickly sheathed the sword in its scabbard and apologized.

"Ex-excuse my rudeness. I borrowed a sword from the castle. I felt it necessary to exercise my movement for the upcoming conflict. I'm sorry."

Saber was wary of the enemies' abilities and their power. She needed to be constantly at her full potential. But she did express acknowledgement that she shouldn't take action on her own will so freely.

"Don't worry about it," Irisviel reassured the sword-wielding Servant, "I shouldn't have approached you carelessly anyways."

"Where's Kiritsugu?"

"He is with Ilya. We'll be departing for Japan tomorrow after all."

"I see…"

Saber had been surprised by that piece information, based on her first impression of her Master.

"Are you still upset with Kiritsugu's attitude towards you?" asked Irisviel curiously.

"Frankly, my impression of my master was that of a cold-hearted person," Saber spoke with honesty, "But seeing how Kiritsugu treats you or your daughter, I believe that I have insulted my Master."

She still remembered about the events that happened the night before. Her appearance had surprised Kiritsugu and Irisviel tremendously, but her Master apparently hardened back into an emotionless façade and the lack of communication between them became apparent. Kiritsugu would deliberately ignore any questions or words from Saber, and the sword-wielding Servant could not understand the reason for such actions.

Irisviel's laughter cut Saber out of her thoughts as the Servant questioned the silver-haired woman for her reaction. The two discussed a bit about Altria's history and legend. Saber expressed here disappointment about how much her behavior as the man named King Arthur has crystallized into history.

"Does Kiritsugu hold me in contempt due to my true form as a woman?" questioned Saber, "Did he think that I do not deserve to take up the sword?"

"No, he can clearly see the power you possess, and he wouldn't misjudge a Heroic Spirit who obtained the class of Saber based on those reasons," Irisviel told Saber, "…If he's angry, there's a different reason."

"Angry?"

Saber exclaimed this out loud in front of Irisviel with disbelief. What reason would her Master be angry with her? There should be no reason, as they never even communicated even once.

Irisviel explained to Saber that Kiritsugu's anger was directed more to her legend. About how the people had mercilessly placed the burden of a king upon a little girl. Despite Saber's retort that she had accepted this fate when it was placed before her, the Einzbern homunculus explained that it made it all the more frustrating.

Saber now felt contempt at her Master's reasons. This was not something he should express anger at, as he had no right to do so.

"That's why he remains silent."

Upon those words, Saber fell silent as she started to piece together what Irisviel was trying to say. The two cannot reconcile, as their natures and ideals contradict one another. Kiritsugu had resigned himself to that.

…And this was the reason Irisviel was to act as a substitute Master in place of Kiritsugu. Altria drew the blade from the scabbard once again.

"I give you my thanks, Irisviel. If you were not my replacement Master, I would have lost this war without even fighting."

"The feeling is mutual. I wish for my husband to obtain the Grail."

Kiritsugu is a man who, to fight against the cruelty of the world, became more ruthless than anyone else. His and Irisviel's wish from the Grail was to cease all bloodshed and conflict in this world. It was a wish that both are willing to risk their lives for.

"The wish I aim to achieve from the Grail is the same," Saber resolutely agreed as she executed a few more practice swings with the sword, "The salvation of Britain which I could not bring forth by my own hand…I believe you and Kiritsugu are heading down the correct path."

"Is that so…"

"Irisviel," Saber spoke as she sheathed the blade once again, "You trust Kiritsugu to a great extent. The two of you cannot think of possessing the bliss of a normal family."

"But if Kiritsugu thinks the same way for me…both are equal desires that shall reap no reward," Irisviel replied, "So Saber, can you please not hate Kiritsugu for thinking this?"

"Of course."

If it was for the sake of such a wish, she will not hold hatred towards her Master for such thoughts. But another question came into Saber's mind.

"But Irisviel, should you not bid farewell to your daughter, like Kiritsugu?" Saber questioned.

"It's all right. Even if I am no longer here, it does not mean I've disappeared and gone. She and I are the same. We are women of the Einzbern," Irisviel explained to Saber, "She will understand when she reaches adulthood."

Saber was puzzled upon hearing those words, but…what Irisviel was implying that even if she dies there was no true farewell between she and her daughter. But what Saber would not allow is Irisviel to die. It was her sworn duty given to her by her Master.

"Irisviel, you will survive!" the King of Knights declared with firmness. She discarded the sword she held in her hand and grasped on to something invisible. Swinging it once, she cleaved through a group of thick trees with ease.

"**I will protect you to the end. I wager that on the pride of this blade!**"

Irisviel, surprised by Saber's sudden declaration and determination, was now completely assured that with Saber at their side they shall achieve victory.

"For the sake of you and your master, obtain the Grail, Saber! The millennium-long desire of the Einzberns shall end, and my daughter and I shall be released from our fate."

"**You are the only one we can rely on, Altria Pendragon!**"

Saber gave a nod of agreement. She will win: for the sake of Irisviel, for her Master's sake. Saber shall achieve victory for the sake of their wish and the aversion of her country's destruction. Her pride as a Heroic Spirit demands it.

If only they knew of the sad fate that awaited at the end.

=O=

Night has fallen on Fuyuki, and a silhouette could be seen under the moonlight as he stood behind a railing. Kirei's empty eyes gazed over the lit up city of Fuyuki. He had received information from the church that earlier today Caster had been summoned. Which mean that all…seven Servants were summoned.

When he told his father about the incident that happened at the church three days ago, Risei had been befuddled by the incident, as it was guaranteed that Assassin had been the only Servant summoned so far. No other Servant had been shown on the "spirit board". Nobody normal could match a Servant, even if he or she was a magus. The incident confused to him no end; it had been in question what had killed one of the Assassins.

But two nights before when five of the other Servants were summoned, another had appeared afterward.

**Assassin**

**Lancer**

**Saber**

**Archer**

**Rider**

**Berserker**

These names have appeared near simultaneously on the spirit board indicating the summoning of those respective Servants. However, the spirit board began to spark only a few seconds later as letters started to fade in at the end of the list.

But instead of the expected word, **Caster**…

**Wielder**

This anomaly had been far from normal, as it should not be possible. It was made even more ridiculous when **Caster's** name appeared on the spirit board yesterday. This meant that there are not simply seven Servants in the war, but eight, including an additional eighth Master if possible.

Kirei cleared his thoughts for now. The presence of an abnormally summoned Servant should be worth noting, but he must play his part in the current plan.

"_Head to the Tohsaka mansion. Infiltrate its defenses and kill Tokiomi Tohsaka. Do not fear of having to face Archer._"

That was the order that his Master gave him an hour ago. Assassin was on a ledge overlooking the backyard of the Tohsaka mansion. An intricate system of boundary fields was set up in that location; it would be hard-pressed for any Servant or Master to pass through there undetected.

But he was of the **Assassin** class, so he should be able to pass through the area easily with his skills in infiltration and his prior experience to guarding the Tohsaka mansion. He would accomplish the assassination of Tokiomi; Assassin was aware that the familiars of the other Masters were watching now, but it wouldn't make much a difference as long as Tokiomi did not spot him. They would simply see him take the Tohsaka Master out of this war.

Even Archer wouldn't expect one of his allies to kill his Master. He had no idea why he was ordered to assassinate Tokiomi, but it was likely due to the Tohsaka Master not being a strong enough ally. Perhaps a failure in summoning the desired Servant?

Assassin leapt off of the railing and ran down the hillside at superhuman speeds. The trees appeared to part ways for him as he continued running towards the Tohsaka mansion. Once he emerged from the forest, he took a high leap before hurling several knives at the jewels placed on the posts surrounding the mansion's perimeter, taking out the outermost boundary field.

Bypassing the initial alarm fields in astral form, he made it halfway through before stopping. At this point, blind spots in the bounded fields were null. The destruction of the field must be done manually for the other half.

Looking out into the garden, he could discern the movements of the trackers revolving around statues in the garden. Those were likely the keystones that held the bounded fields in place.

Assassin calmly walked into the range of the boundary fields, casually dodging the trackers. His movements were smooth like water and flowing like air as he avoided being detected with ease.

"Too easy," muttered Assassin in a cocky tone as he performed a handstand to dodge another.

So far, everything was going smoothly as Assassin approached ever more closely to the first keystone. Landing in front of it, he reached out a hand towards the keystone.

Until it was suddenly pierced by a spear shot from somewhere above; the boundary field was deactivated altogether, but Assassin was nailed in impact came as a shock to Assassin as he quickly began to look around for the culprit.

There was no need.

=O=

Standing on top of another hill nearby, Wielder looked down on the scene below. He came to investigate the Tohsaka household, as he detected to significant prana signatures over in the area. Apparently he came in time to watch Assassin infiltrate the Tohsaka mansion.

Using his skill **All-Around Specialist**, he was capable of using B-rank **Presence Concealment**. It was inferior to the level Assassins are able to use it, but the Servants of that class do not necessarily have a way of detecting Servants using the ability. He was in the green zone for now.

"_Assassin's purpose for infiltrating the manor must be the assassinate the Tohsaka Master_," Wielder mused to himself as he watched Assassin move in, "_Isn't that a bit reckless? I do not doubt that Assassin can bypass the Bounded fields in this garden, but I'm more worried about the Servant the Tohsaka Master has._"

Based on what he could see, Assassin had no defining traits in particular. Besides some of the typical abilities possessed by the class, there was nothing defining about the Heroic Spirit in particular. But it seemed like it was all he needed to bypass the security system and reach the one of the mechanisms.

Wielder's eyes widened as he suddenly detected the presence of another Servant, and its signature was far more powerful than any other he had felt so far in this world. Turning his gaze towards the roof, he was met with a sight that covered the night sky around it with a majestic golden brilliance.

"Pathetic worm crawling on the ground, who gave you permission to come here?"

Arrogance was the first word that came into Wielder's mind. That tone was definitely from someone with a heavy amount of arrogance; however, he got a feeling that this arrogance had more than enough power behind it to back it up. It felt as if this man, despite the arrogant tone, had every right to question anyone's actions, make any demand he wished, and bring judgement upon whoever.

He dislikes arrogance greatly, but the newest Servant held toleration for tremendous amounts of it.

But the amount this man held exceeded that limit. Not even most nobles he met possessed this much. It felt like it belonged to one who truly believed that he was above all. Arrogance and pride was a natural trait for this man, in every mannerism he held.

Mildly glaring at the golden-armored Servant on the roof, he made a quick analysis of the Servant that had just appeared. Golden hair and crimson eyes that do not belong to mortals were present on the man's features. The eyes glared with disdain, angered at this assassinating Servant's 'impudence'. The air around the Servant was rippling with a golden hue as countless weapons emerged out of thin air.

The sight would have been considered as frightening to even most Servants, especially they were the target of those blades, axes, halberds, and spears. Those weapons meant instant kill, a frightening thought. But what was more fearsome to Wielder was that this man was not even attempting to try. This was a small fraction of that Heroic Spirit's capabilities.

More weapons showered down on Assassin in a storm of death, killing the Servant in an instant. It appears like one Servant had been removed from the war.

"You are not worthy to gaze upon me. Worms should stare at the ground like the worms they are."

"…_I'll go assess the abilities of this Servant firsthand in combat_," thought Wielder as he leapt off the hill and ran towards the mansion with blinding speeds.

There were two reasons why Wielder dared to even engage such a Servant in direct combat. The first was to see firsthand the potential danger of the Archer's ability, based on what he saw from the slaughter of Assassin. Individual weaons of high worth and ability were the arrows fired at Assassin with destructive force. So many Noble Phantasms should be impossible for any Servant; a field assessment would provide more information on this ability of Archer's.

The second was more personal. Wielder could not tolerate the kind of person that Archer was. He simply could not tolerate such behavior.

Archer turned his glare towards the approaching enemy. Tokiomi never told him that there would be more mongrels lying about here, as the worm he killed earlier was the only Servant present. Tokiomi better have an answer for this.

Looking at the Servant's green eyes, he could only see disdain aimed towards him. Unforgivable.

"You dare to look upon me with such eyes, mongrel?" Archer demanded. All the weapons of the Gate of Babylon were now pointed towards Wielder. "Know your folly."

And so began the first genuine battle of the Holy Grail War.

Upon entering the outer perimeter of the garden, the first arrow of death was fired towards Wielder. The Servant, upon gazing at the weapon, recognized the danger this weapon, **Durandal**, possessed. Even though he does not know the name, his instinct roared out that the blade must either be deflected by a blade of equal sharpness (though there are few weapons who can do so) or dodged. Wielder went with the latter option.

Seeing the mongrel swiftly dodging the first weapon, he showered the Servant with a hail of weaponry from the **Gate of Babylon**. This mongrel somehow brought more anger than usual from the king.

Following the same tactics before he swiftly dodged most of the weapons fired at him by Archer. He had his incredible **Agility** to thank for that. Dodging one blade of death after another he slowly made his way up to the mansion. And for good measure, he fired a blast of **Firaga** at Archer.

The flame had been blocked by a sword that appeared in thin air as the fire spell was easily dispersed. But the king was starting to become annoyed at the fact that this mongrel is not dead yet.

"Your presence is irritating me, so why don't you just die?!" Archer questioned with an angry tone.

"I have to agree," Wielder replied with a fierce glare, "that your existence irritates me as well!"

The wielder of the Keyblade did not know why he responded to the Servant's question with such words, but it expressed his opinion of the king. He just can't tolerate that Servant, and cooperation between them would be nigh impossible.

Archer, hearing that response, was beyond being angered. He was absolutely furious that this mongrel had the gall to say such words to him. Usually, the words of worms and dogs would hold no meaning in the eyes of him, the King of Heroes. But coming from this man's mouth, the words caused rage to flare in him a thousand times over! No one had dared to insult the king as so.

"Filthy cur! YOU SHALL NEVER BE FORGIVEN FOR INSULTING THE KING!" roared Gilgamesh as the gate opened even wider than before, "You shall be killed by none other than me. Feel honored, you mongrel!"

"_Well, looks like I can't turn back now. Seeing how powerful he is, I don't think this Servant is someone I could beat easily. I'll just have to pull out the big guns; I should be glad that no one could know my identity if I don't explain it_," Wielder processed as he summoned **Oathkeeper** and **Oblivion** to his hands and levitated several more Keyblades around him.

Against a foe like this, he would need to bring out all the power that he has.

=O=

Kirei had received a message from his teacher, Tokiomi. Apparently something went awry during their plan. One of the Assassins had been killed by Archer; thus, it would seem to most of the Masters that Assassin had been eliminated from the war.

But only moments after that, another Servant attacked the Tohsaka manor and is currently engaged in a battle with another Servant, whose identity has not yet been identified. To all Masters, it would appear that the first battle of the Holy Grail War was still being engaged in a way.

Kirei decided to send another Assassin out to spy on the battle as Tokiomi was able to watch the battle firsthand from the mansion, but he had to be very careful. Masters were using their familiars to spectate on the ensuing battle, and he could not risk Assassin to be found out as alive. The plan would be ruined if that were to happen.

=O=

Tokiomi Tohsaka had been confused by what was happening now. Apparently, a Master had sent out a Servant of a currently unknown class to attack the Tohsaka mansion. The King of Heroes was fighting this enemy.

Things were not going exactly as planned, but this small obstacle did not disrupt the plan overall. But this Servant was forcing out more of Archer's power, which would be risky due to the onlookers nearby. He needed to keep Archer's abilities hidden as much as needed, but requesting that directly from the King of Heroes would not go well.

Tokiomi then calmed himself as he decided to simply let things go as it is. Archer may even kill the attacking enemy, eliminating an obstacle in this war.

This Servant, as he could see, was surprisingly holding up against Archer's assault. He was using strange, key-like blades to defend against Archer's assault; and not only was he not completely on the defensive, but the Servant was still advancing towards the mansion at a fast pace. This Servant had already proven to be a dangerous enemy.

Based on the abilities of the Servant, he would assume that it was either the Saber or Caster class. He wielded blades, casted fire magecraft, and levitated blades in midair. But strangely, his thoughts wandered a little to what Risei had informed him earlier.

**Wielder.**

A new Servant that appeared in this war is definitely something to be wary about. But as a Tohsaka, he must be elegant at all times. A plan will be made to adapt to this new change. But for now, all there is to do is watch.

=O=

Wielder slid under another soaring halberd before deflecting another with a might swing from **Oathkeeper**. Each strike to blades felt like trying to use hands to stop a speeding jet plane, but the Keyblade wielder managed by primarily redirecting the arrows to the side than striking them head on. He had already managed to close the distance between him and Archer to only a few meters.

Archer simply felt utter rage, though he held back most of it from showing on his face. The mongrel was still advancing, not even submitting to his attack. He was more persistent and foolhardy than he thought. At this rate, he might have to actually try to take down this fool. The thought was disgraceful to the King of Heroes.

"Do you think you can best me! That is truly foolish of you, mongrel!"

"Hmm? I'm sorry. Whoever said you were invincible?" challenged Wielder as he began to channel prana to his feet, "I'm sure I can pull off a victory against you."

"You…in that case, foolish man, I will obliterate you right here!" growled Archer as he summoned forth some of the most destructive swords from his treasury: **Gram**, the greatest of demonic swords; **Vajra**, the "indestructible diamond pounder" carried by the Buddhist gods; **Ascalon**, a sword capable of defending all from harm and piercing any armor; and the legendary sword wielded by the Shinto god Susano'o, **Totsuka-no-Tsurugi**.

It would be hard to think of a Servant who could survive against a combination of these deadly weapons.

With a wave of his hand, the four legendary weapons fired at Wielder with tremendous speed. The weapons rapidly closed the distance faster than anyone can perceive…then time seemed to slow down. The wielder of the Keyblade muttered only a few words in reply.

"**Fenrir**."

A Keyblade holding tremendous strength that can knock away giants with ease, Wielder hurled the Keyblade with great force using **Strike Raid**. The weapon smashed into **Vajra** and destroyed it, creating a tremendous explosion of prana in the sky.

"**Flowmotion, soar.**"

Wielder glowed with a white aura as he launched off the ground in a blaze of light. He summoned the Keyblade of ultimate power, **Ultima Weapon**, and deflected the strongest demonic sword. Then kicking off the air, he soared towards the next blade in a stream of light, summoning a new Keyblade.

This one was named **Atomic Collider**, a blade capable of generating an explosion on the level of a nuclear weapon. The blade was swung at the divine sword, **Totsuka-no-Tsurugi**, sending it flying in an explosion of tremendous proportions, scorching the sky with its power. Discarding the Keyblade, Wielder summoned forth his personal Keyblade, **Beyond the Truth**, to his hand. His aura flaring fiercely he began to rapidly rotate like a drill as he shot forward towards **Ascalon** with the tips of each blade meeting. There was no need to think. The blade which can defend anyone from all attacks and at same time pierce through any defense would surely win against this unknown Keyblade.

CLANG!

So why was it that the attack managed to knock away this invincible sword? It was not something that could be explained in simple terms.

"**ARCHER!**"

The King of Heroes gritted his teeth as he withdrew a defensive armament, a hexagonal barrier, from his treasury, placing it between him and the Keyblade wielder. But upon the impact of the attack striking the shield, his defense was slowly giving away as the blade pushed hard against the barrier.

"Impossible! To think this mongrel-"

With one more roar, Wielder stopped spinning and reared back, large amounts of light gathering in his Keyblade.

"It's my win!"

Wielder, with a heavy slash, unleashed a shockwave that sent Archer flying off the roof.

=O=

Tokiomi and all other Masters clearly saw the result of this battle. The Tohsaka Master was shocked at what this new Servant had done, despite his face only showing slight anxiety. Archer had been overwhelmed by this Servant's power. Though he knew that the King of Heroes was still holding back his true power, this fact was shocking enough to put the Tohsaka Master on the edge.

"_This is not turning out well. What in the world is this Servant? To even push Gilgamesh like this is something beyond threatening. It should be outright impossible._"

From the eyes of his familiar, Waver had been watching this battle from his bedroom in the MacKenzie house. He was holding tremendous surprise at the event that took place; the news that Assassin was dead had come out as a good thing, as facing off against a foe would not be compatible with Rider's abilities. But if these monsters were a few of the enemies they were facing in this war.

"_I have to find a way how to deal with them_," Waver thought, "_I wonder…will Rider even be enough against them?_"

Waver shook his head rapidly. He shouldn't doubt himself now; he should use this opportunity to find a way to fight against these enemies with what he has at hand. Glancing at the television, he saw his Servant, Rider, watching it with interest while eating junk food. Even though he had summoned the King of Conquerors, Alexander the Great, he was starting to feel doubt and irritation by his Servant's attitude.

"Hey, boy! You ought to see this amazing thing," Rider called out to Waver, interrupting the teen's thoughts. Waver turned to Rider to see his Servant watching a cassette on TV about the B-2 Spirit Stealth Bomber developed by the United States.

"That big, black B-2 thingy. It's wonderful. I was thinking about buying ten of those," said Rider.

Waver was having a stomach ache dealing with his Servant. He'll have an ulcer by the time this war was over and they get the Grail.

Kinto had been awake past his bedtime as he was looking at a device he held in his hand. Heiwa lent it to him before he set out tonight. The young Master didn't know why he gave it to him, but it showed dual screen of the Matou and Tohsaka mansions. As a Master, he was now supposed to keep track of the events that happen during the Heaven's Feel. And he just saw the battle between his brother and the gold-armored man.

"I knew you'd win this one bro," Kinto muttered with a happy tone, "No one can beat you!"

=O=

Wielder breathed ragged in and out as he began to sweat. This assault had taken more out of him than he thought it would. "_I knew I should have charged up more Od before fighting against Archer._"

His original purpose was just to assess the abilities of Archer, but he somehow ended up going on a full-out attack. Now that a good majority of the participants got a good sight of his abilities from this battle, he would have a disadvantage for the rest of this war.

"_At least I didn't reveal the rest of my abilities, especially my magic_."

"Fool, do you think you've won?"

Wielder's eyes narrowed as he looked down into the front yard to see Archer standing up. His shield protected him from the Keyblade wielder's attack, but to be pushed back like that greatly angered yet amused the King of Heroes. Forcing him down to the earth was an act that meant death to the one responsible, but the ability he demonstrated showed that he may turn out to be a fair source of entertainment.

It was decided. This fool decided to challenge his power, so he would be the one to show him his idiocy.

"I guess I was right to assume that you wouldn't go down easily, Archer."

"Don't let your arrogance delude you, fool. That pathetic attack isn't coming close to harming me."

Wielder and Archer glared at each other, time seeming to stretch as these foes stared each other down. Suddenly, Wielder relaxed his posture and said, "As much as I'd like to continue this fight, I have to retreat for now on my Master's behest. Let us hold off this battle for another time, Archer. Would that be acceptable?"

"…You dare run on me, mongrel?"

Gilgamesh couldn't believe that this insolent fool had the nerve to try and escape his wrath. This was disgraceful in the eyes of the king. Of course it would be understandable if this mongrel was nothing but a coward; however, this man's acts are unforgivable and no apology or compensation can cover for his insults.

"Of course not. Don't think I'm a coward, Archer. I will be back to fight you. And when that time comes, I expect that we will fight without holding back in even the slightest," Wielder replied to Archer before muttering the incantation for his teleportation spell.

He vanished into the night in a flash of light. Gilgamesh glared at the place where Wielder had been standing. Did he think that he is an equal to the King of Heroes? This is arrogance that Gilgamesh holds very low patience for. But for the sake of his amusement...

"Fine then, foolish man. I'll be the judge of your worth."

But now, he'll will simply return to Tokiomi for now. After all, there is a lot he had to answer to.

[Chapter End]

* * *

**Well what do you think? Personally, I think that this is a change from the previous story. I'm mostly focusing on an intense rivalry between Archer and Wielder, but that's not the only change. Heiwa's presence will definitely affect the course of this war; I'll guarantee it. Anyway, if you're going to flame this story, then please tone it down. This is a story in which I'll do on my own, so it may not be agreeable to every reader out there.**

**Well, that's all I have to say for now. Look forward to the next chapter of Fate/Catalyst!**

"**The Clash! Gathering of Heroic Spirits!"**


	5. Clash! Gathering of Heroic Spirits I

**Well, I don't own Fate/Zero or Kingdom Hears, which belong to their respective producers. Sorry, this took two weeks again. Well not much else I have to say, but enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

**Fate/Catalyst**

Chapter 2: The Clash! Gathering of Heroic Spirits, Part 1

Week 1, Day 7

**3****rd**** POV**

"_Why did I snap like that?_" pondered Heiwa, "_It's really not like me to lose my cool…I guess I truly despise Archer's nature._"

The blonde man was sitting at the foot of a tree in Fuyuki Central Park. The place became a second heaven to him after his rented home; the quiet atmosphere may be disturbing, but it felt peaceful and mystical once you get used to it. For now, he had to recharge his prana in preparation for the following battles.

His little brother possessed a considerable amount of energy in his body, but Kinto is not a reliable source. He couldn't really borrow from Kinto's supply at all due his little brother having the inability to transfer prana out of his body. The only real links that hold them together are the Command Spells and their mortal bodies given form by the **Empty World's** power. Besides, he had two other supplies of prana: the mana in the air around him and his own Magic Circuits. He wouldn't have to worry about running out of energy.

Heiwa calmly gazed out at the moon, thinking about the results of the battle with Archer. He already had a good grasp of what Archer was capable of. He most likely had a mechanism that enabled him to shoot out legendary weapons like bullets, with enough force to overpower even a Servant with A-rank Strength. And he got the feeling that this was not the only thing Archer was capable of. It was rather frightening to say.

But he would leave those thoughts aside for now. Next was Assassin. As a witness, it would be no doubt that Assassin was dead…but his instincts told him otherwise. No, not exactly the **Instinct** skill, but his own intuition and thoughts. If he recalled correctly, all Assassins were Hassan-i-Sabbah. Which ability did this Assassin possess? He would have to investigate further.

"I never thought this war to be easy, but this is ridiculous," Heiwa muttered.

He decided to simply get whatever rest he needed right now before moving on to the Matou household. The Servant still had to make a brief surveillance of that area.

"…The moon looks beautiful tonight."

The white crescent hung high in the night sky, shining down on this world, supplying it with the only light available. Now looking back at the tree he was leaning against, Heiwa began muse to himself. If this landscape had been altered to a grassy field, the background replaced with majestic mountains and a lush forest, and the full moon instead of a crescent hanging in the sky…

"…It almost looks like long ago."

=O=

_That night, Kinto dreamed._

_He dreamed of worlds, Hearts, and bonds._

_A strangely-shaped blade appeared in his vision, nearly invisible to his eye. It took on a peculiar shape resembling a key. It was a weapon of unknown origin. It was the first ever of its kind. The key to all worlds lay dormant in this weapon; all hearts are connected to this weapon. It is neither light nor darkness. It is simply an empty shell of both._

"_This is the Keyblade. With it, you hold the fate of all worlds in your hand."_

* * *

Week 2, Day 1

Kinto drowsily opened his eyes from sleep. Last night, he saw his brother fighting some golden armor-wearing man. It was really an amazing sight to behold for the young Master; he never saw a Servant battle in action before, but his first time told him that this competition is definitely something he never experienced before in his life.

But that dream last night…what was that? It seemed all in all very strange to him. And what was weirder was that key-shaped blade in his dream. He felt like he had seen that weapon somewhere before. But where did he see it, and when?

"_Geez, this is so confusing_."

Kinto glanced at the clock and realized that he overslept. It was twenty minutes past the time he was supposed to wake up. It looks like he'll be arriving at school a little bit later than usual.

=O=

His brother wasn't at home this morning. Apparently, he left a note on the desk with breakfast prepared.

_I needed to patrol the city again today. Eat breakfast and go directly to school. Do not come looking for me,OK? Head straight home after school; no detours. I'll be back sometime in the evening. Leftovers are in the refrigerator._

_-Heiwa_

"Must be because of the war," muttered Kinto as he walked down the street to his elementary school, "Geez, looks like life will be much more troublesome now."

The sky seems to be only partially cloudy today, as the blue sky was revealed and the sun shone from above. It was fair weather today. Too bad his brother had instructed him to head directly back home after school. Kinto glanced at his hand, which was still covered in bandages. It hid the Command Seals imprinted on his hand; he made the excuse that his hand had been injured, but the blonde boy wondered how long he would keep this act up.

This was a dangerous battle, and he didn't want anyone from school to get pulled into it. Even if they were outside Fuyuki, brother said that there was still the chance that Masters or Servants may come after him. He shuddered at the thought, as he doubted his own fighting ability for a moment.

"C'mon, Kinto, pull yourself together. Big brother taught you martial arts. Use that defend yourself," Kinto tried to encourage himself. "…Yeah, right. Martial arts ain't gonna cut it."

The blonde student let out a sigh. He just hoped that he wouldn't encounter any enemies at all. He was a kid, weak and inexperienced. Fighting morale may not be a good thing to have at a time like this.

But he needed it to survive.

=O=

Night has once again fallen upon Fuyuki. From the top of the Central Building, Heiwa gazed out at the grand city below him, keeping a careful eye out for enemies, especially Servants. As it turned out, daytime had been a busy day.

He went out to patrol the city but had to fight a group of Heartless on the rooftops of Shinto. It took a chunk out of his available time. He made a quick scan of a few more areas before finding new information. At noon that day, he was sure he felt the presence of a Servant nearby. And it was a strong one. Not like that of Archer's, but still strong.

_Flashback (Start)_

_Wielder, dressed in casual clothing, walked around the streets of the Shinto district, bustling with people on the walkways and vehicles on the roads. After a surveillance of the harbor, Miyama district, and bridge, he was making his last patrol here. All locations were clear of suspicion or anomalies he had no knowledge of._

"_It looks like I can head back in time for dinner," the Heroic Spirit of the Keyblade said to himself contently. "Now I just have to-!"_

_The Servant turned his head slowly to his right. About one hundred feet away from him, two people in a taxi cab emerged and began walking in the direction opposite of where he was heading. One of them emitted the extremely strong aura of a Servant. Wielder quickly looked over his options. Should he leave them be? He had confidence in his Presence Concealment, but then again he had a feeling that Saber might be able to see through it._

"…_I'll follow them from afar. Just keep a fair distance between us."_

_Flashback (end)_

Wielder remembered how the two simply wandered around the city as if they were touring it. The white-haired woman dragged them from one shop to another and even a museum one time. If they weren't enemies, the Servant might have felt slight comfort at the white-haired woman's joy. Even the enemy Servant disguised in a black suit cracked a smile a few times.

Though he wondered why the attire, but he didn't question it too much.

The two had gone through the entire populated area of the city. He would have watched a little longer if he hadn't noticed how late it was. But considering that the two wouldn't cause trouble for him too often, he decided to let them off.

This didn't mean he didn't observe their appearance and actions during that time. One thing he noticed was that the white-haired woman. She didn't seem…human. Her personality may say otherwise, but her features and aura were not normal. And either hand didn't have the Command Seals. They may not always be located at the area, but it was the most common. If the woman wasn't a Master, then he pondered what her identity could be.

Next was the Servant, but unfortunately he wasn't able to collect much information due to the cold exterior and concealment of much emotion. And there wasn't anything out of particular besides the strange attire. And it was hard to see, but the Servant appeared to be female despite the male appearance and personality.

"…Unfortunately, it wasn't much useful information," Wielder mumbled with a sigh.

But it looked like there wasn't much else left to do. He can go plan out an attack against the enemies, but this should be done with a little time. A plan can eventually arrive if he can get more information on the other Servants and their locations.

"_Guess I should check the monitor._"

He reached into a knapsack he had slung over his back and pulled out a screen that looked much like an iPad. But it only had one function: to link all cameras he placed in different locations to it. He had some experience with technology, and he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

"…Let's try these locations," muttered Wielder as he turned on the device. The screen lit up as the words loading were written across it. Then it cleared up to reveal a search bar. "…How about the harbor first?"

He opened a small compartment from the bottom of the device, which contained a keyboard when he pulled it out. After typing in the word, it searched as streams ran across the screen before several images popped up.

They were all viewing from the cameras he placed throughout the harbor on a trip there a few nights ago. He should thank his **Item Construction** ability and his own knowledge to make them so quickly.

"Hmm? What's this?"

From several of the camera screens, he could see the white-haired woman and the Servant from earlier walk into view. And only moments later did another Servant appear out of thin air. Most likely he was in astral form. Unfortunately, he didn't equip sound reproducers onto those cameras, so he couldn't hear their conversation.

"But if I know anything, this will turn out as a battle. I better go investigate."

But before he could turn off the device, he saw some the images shatter like glass before buzzing into static. He narrowed his eyes. Someone must have spotted

Activating the full extension of his Presence Concealment, Wielder took a running stance before surging towards the edge the roof and taking a massive leap into the air. Time seemed to slow as he shifted the position of his feet. Mysteriously, he seemed to kick off of solid air as he propelled himself forward.

"**Flowmotion, soar.**"

He zoomed off in a white light as he repeatedly kicked off the air when bounding back and forth. In the night sky, he would almost look like a shooting star. His destination was the harbor, and the predicted time to the location was one minute.

=O=

However, the Servant stopped short from arriving at the harbor as he plummeted down the ground; despite the altitude he landed gracefully without creating any disfiguration upon the earth. He could feel the energy of bounded field being activated.

Whoever destroyed the cameras he set must be hiding somewhere, so he did not want to be caught.

Thus he had to find a location to conceal himself well. His level of **Presence Concealment** was not high enough to render him completely invisible to the eye like Assassin, so it would be better if he found a good hiding place where he could watch the battle and avoid being spotted.

Wielder concentrated his eyesight as far as he can. On top of the crane, barely seeable, was Kiritsugu. The blonde-haired Servant had a feeling that this man was responsible for taking out his cameras. The crane was apparently out of the option; he continued to scan the warehouses.

Further away from the field of battle, he managed to see a woman dressed in dark attire a further distance from the battlefield.

"_Most likely an associate of that man up near the crane._"

Thus, somehow he had to avoid being caught by either of those two. Astral form really would have been good in a time like this.

"_Very well then. I guess I'll hide myself amongst the crates_," thought Wielder as he eyed the massive containers nearby the battlefield. "_Now I simply have to avoid catching anyone's attention_."

Giving a nod of finality, he would have began to move toward his hiding spot if it weren't for the fact that he barely caught the appearance of the Servant out of the edge of his eye. Looking at the crane again, he gazed particularly on top of the crane itself.

He was greeted with a familiar shadowy figure and skull-like mask.

"_Assassin? But how…I knew there was something peculiar going on. That event from earlier almost looked like it was…played out._"

Now having to be more cautious, the Servant slowly moved through the shadows of the warehouses.

* * *

=O=

Kiritsugu was not happy with how things are turning out, but it had less to do with Saber and Lancer's duel. When he and Maiya had arrived at the docks, they arranged to spy on the battle from two locations. But as they made their way to them, they found something peculiar that he never expected to find.

Miniature cameras have been placed all over the harbor. Who had done them remained a mystery to Kiritsugu; he could not think of any of the other Masters who were capable of creating such devices or even using them.

Each one they passed by was destroyed with care, but it was still a confusing factor as to who did it. Seven Masters are in this Holy Grail War; all of them are magi, including him. He knew few of the participants that would use technology, and the only one he knew who could use them on this level was…

And that's not the only concern. Assassin is standing only several tens of meters away from his position. Kiritsugu had a suspicion that Assassin was still in alive somehow, but the situation he was in was troublesome. If he were to make a move, he would give away his position and get the Servant's attention. His life could be forfeit.

The Magus Killer had Maiya positioned to shoot Assassin at any time as a distraction; but if she wasn't careful, Assassin may take that as an assault. This was not a good situation to be in, but he had to bear with it for now. He would simply have to settle with keeping an eye on Lancer's Master.

=O=

Wielder, in the shadow of a group of crates, looked cautiously at the battle going on. He carefully analyzed each of the enemies' movements as they engaged in their duel.

The female Servant from earlier was apparently of Saber-class. The blonde man had been impressed by her fighting capability as a powerhouse, despite her thin frame as a small girl. Her attacks against the other Servant were fierce and incessant.

Her weapon was also fascinating, due to its nature as an invisible weapon. But he soon found out after looking closely that it was simply an incredible amount of super high-pressured wind encompassing a blade. He was able to see through the visible obstruction caused by it partially thanks to his **Instinct**. But it was nonetheless a weapon that fascinated him. Such a powerful bounded field, compressed into a small size that encompasses a single weapon; it amazes him.

Then there was the other combatant in this duel. From his appearance, it could surely be said that the other enemy was a Lancer Servant. And he wielded two spears simultaneously. This was a sight that Wielder did not see too often. It was particularly a unique fighting style to use, deviating from the typical usage of wielding a spear with two hands.

Yet, this method also provided benefits and technique that cannot be utilized with one spear alone. This allowed the Lancer, who appeared to be disadvantaged with wielding two spears, to counter the charge of Saber effectively.

Lastly, the spears appear to be covered in what Wielder recognized as talisman cloths. Amulets tags. Or whatever you wish to call them. He assumed that they were either to conceal the identity of the spears, seal their effects, or part of the actual Noble Phantasm. The first two reasons came to him as the most likely.

Both appeared to be evenly matched, or to Wielder's eyes it seems.

"_Let's see how this plays out._"

Irisviel was stunned at what was happening before her. The two combatants were moving far too fast for her eyes to even follow, only able to experience the shockwaves and debris being flung as a result of the battle. Thus a fight cannot be fought by the hands humans or magi.

"_So this is the Holy Grail War…_"

A battle where legends are reborn and pitted against each other; power that could shake the world itself; Irisviel could only stare in awe and wonder at the battle occurring before her.

Saber was experiencing a similar wonder, but it was on a different matter entirely. Her opponent wielded two spears, one long and one short. One of these two has to be Lancer's Noble Phantasm. She believed that the answer would soon come clear after several exchanges. The one that was better utilized must be the Servant's true weapon.

But she had been repelled so many times already. Saber assumed that this style of wielding two spears was just to confuse her; but she was beginning to have doubts about this already.

"_Which one is it? The left, or the right?_"

She would have to find out that answer quickly, or the Servant will end up going nowhere in this battle. But on the other hand, it was a pleasure to face such a strong opponent.

Lancer, however, was also being pressured by Saber's assault. His attacks, utilizing both long and short-ranges, should allow him to gain supremacy in this battle. How he was pushed into his current situation was Saber's sword. He could not see it.

This gave a disadvantage to Lancer, who could not judge the sword's length or any of its features. He had been relying on Saber's movements to determine her attacks' trajectory, but at this rate he could not form any surprise attack to deal a fatal blow to his enemy. Lancer could only keep on the defensive as he kept a distance from Saber.

"_This woman is quite good…_"

However, it saddened him that he had to fight for his life this early in the war.

Lancer countered a blow from Saber with his short spear before forcing her back with the lance in his right. Saber, undeterred, ran up the side of a storehouse and slashed at Lancer from overhead. The blow was once again countered and repelled, but Lancer went in for a killing strike as he lunged at Saber and thrusted his short spear towards her neck. The sword-wielding Servant blocked that blow with her invisible blade before she swung it at Lancer's torso. He leapt a short distance back to avoid it.

Saber went in pursuit with her sword, but leapt over a swing from Lancer's long spear, which tore the ground asunder. But that was simply to position Saber, as he thrusted his shorter lance forward; the spear had been deflected by her blade.

The battle continued as the area of the harbor they were in became devastated. When Lancer avoided an attack from Saber, her blade cut into the wall of a storehouse and broke it down. After another set of exchanges, Lancer tore the ground asunder again with his two lances; while Saber leapt back from the blow, chunks of asphalt flew into the air from the attack.

After a few minutes of this battle, the harbor was considerably wrecked by their attacks. Wielder was little bit downfallen at how one or two of his cameras had been wrecked by the two Servants; but he could always make more. He was more impressed by the performance of the two Servants, who have proven they were fierce warriors.

"_I suppose a little collateral damage was inevitable with these two_."

Through all of that damage, Saber and Lancer remained unexhausted and unscathed. They only glare at each other as they prepared for whatever move would follow.

"It not honorable to battle unannounced but," Lancer began to speak, "It is impressive how you fared so far without a sweat. You are one heck of a woman."

"You need not be so honest, Lancer," Saber replied with a smile, but undeterred in her stance, "Even without knowing your name, it is an honor to be complimented by a master of the spear such as yourself."

"**That's enough playing around, Lancer.**"

All but Lancer tensed as they heard a cold voice echo throughout the harbor. Wielder glanced around; if he knew well enough, this voice belonged to Lancer's Master. It was impossible to trace the source of the voice, but Wielder's intuition points him often in the correct direction. He predicted the Master's position already; but for now, he will leave him alone.

"**Don't drag this fight on any longer. Saber must be eliminated as quickly as possible.**"

The following words, however, drew a reaction from all Servant's present at the battlefield.

"**I grant you permission to use your Noble Phantasm.**"

"_Here it comes…_"

Wielder had been waiting for this very moment. Lancer is going to reveal his trump card, or at least one of them. Prepared to make an analysis of the ability of the Noble Phantasm, he carefully watched the following events that were about to unfold.

"Understood, my Master."

Lancer then dropped his short lance right at his feet, shifting both of his hands to grip the longer spear. The amulets on the lance began to unravel as they disappeared into thin air. A crimson spear bared its demonic glory to the world as he directed the spear at Saber.

Wielder narrowed his eyes as he looked at the crimson spear. It gave off an ominous aura at its tip, the killing intent being directed incomparable to the start of the battle. This Noble Phantasm must possess a potent ability, but what could it be? He would soon find out…however, there was another detail that came to him as "off".

Judging from the fighting style earlier, this man was a master at dual-wielding spear. To suddenly shift to the entirely different style of wielding one lance was…odd. He couldn't put it in correct words, but something was not complete about this situation. There was something…missing?

Currently paying little heed to words between the two right now, the blonde man watched as Lancer ran forward and made a simple thrust of his spear towards Saber, who blocked it with her invisible-

Wielder had to cover his face a little bit from the large amount of wind that gushed out at that moment. But it only lasted a second as Saber quickly backed away, Lancer relenting to pursuit her. The Keyblade wielder quickly began to run through his thoughts on what had happened in that instant. Where did all of that wind come from? Was it from Lancer's Noble Phantasm? No…

"There. I caught a glimpse of your sword, Saber," Lancer coolly said.

"_It was from Saber_," realized Wielder. The spear Lancer held must have somehow disrupted the bounded field that surrounded Saber's blade. At this point, he had a good idea of what this Noble Phantasm's ability was, but he can't be sure yet. However, he did catch a glimpse of the true form of Saber's sword. It emitted a golden light during that moment. Wielder's instinct told him that the blade was incredibly dangerous.

Lancer immediately began to attack Saber with a series of fast-paced thrusts. The sword-wielding Servant was on the defensive as she tried to avoid as much as she could, but she eventually had to parry several of the attacks. This action once again disintegrated the wind around her blade. Avoiding Lancer's strike again, the spear tore into the side of a sword house and left a huge gash on it.

"_Doesn't anyone try to reduce collateral damage?_"

Wielder deadpanned as he gazed at the fight going on. Saber appeared to back away before rushing at Lancer, who thrust his spear one more time. However, Saber moved to the side to allow her armor to protect her from the attack as she moves in for a lethal strike. But she suddenly felt something wrong.

"…_I knew it_," Wielder thought as he witnessed the crimson spear pass right through the armor as if it wasn't there, drawing blood from Saber's flank. "_A prana-cancelling Noble Phantasm, although it appears limited to simply the point of contact._"

Saber, whose **Instinct **saved her from suffering a much more fatal wound, quickly parried one more attack from Lancer before backing away. She clearly felt the pain from the wound inflicted on her, but thankfully Irisviel casted healing magecraft. And apparently Saber has realized the ability of Lancer's spear as well.

"Lancer…your crimson spear can cut off the flow of prana."

But it wasn't powerful enough to completely undo the source of the magecraft, as Invisible Air and her armor are still in good condition. So she could only assume it works solely when in contact with the object.

"Your armor is made out of prana, Saber. If you were relying on that for victory, then I suggest you surrender now," Lancer recommended, "You're as good as naked before my spear."

Saber snorted at Lancer's banter. It was bothering for Lancer to already proclaim victory simply because he pierced her armor. Just because her armor was useless before this foe, it doesn't mean that she was out of options. And she proved that with her next move.

The armor on her burst apart into silver dust as it faded away into prana. With this action, she lost some of her defense; but it was traded in for an increase in speed, as the armor did not weigh her down. Saber held her sword in a new stance as she pointed it parallel to the ground in the direction behind her. She decided to use **Invisible Air** to propel her forward at high speed. With her current state, Saber predicted that she will at least go three times her maximum speed. Not only will that, but the prana she used for maintaining her armor be channeled into her use of **Prana Burst**, guaranteeing a destructive strike that will kill in one blow.

"If I can't block your spear, then I will have to kill you before it strikes," the knight replied before watching for the right time to propel.

"A bold move. So it's an all-or-nothing attack, Saber? I must say that I like this brave decision," Lancer congratulated as he slipped into a defensive stance, shifting the position of his feet on the broken asphalt he stood on. "Daresay, I planning for that."

Saber simply had a confident smile on her face as she replied, "We'll see after this strike, Lancer."

Wielder watched this soon-to-be clash from afar. It was true that the situation appeared to be an all-or-nothing assault. Either Lancer can catch Saber's speed and cut her down, or Saber will bisect Lancer in two. The bets would almost likely be placed on Saber winning this clash. But instead, the blonde Servant almost felt like chiding Saber for her overconfidence.

This confidence that Lancer displayed in the face of her attack was something he knew can't be ignored. The lance-wielding Servant must have a plan to counter Saber's attack. But what was it? Perhaps Lancer had a way to predict attacks, or maybe he can gain an increase in speed somehow?

"_No, it must have something to do with a pre-prepared prop somewhere in the battlefield_."

Wielder studied Lancer's movements very carefully, as the lance-wielding Servant was moving back a few steps. In preparation for something? Wait, something about the area Lancer was standing on looked…!

"_So that's it!_"

At the start of the battle, Lancer had been dual-wielding spears before shifting to one halfway through. He dropped the shorter spear on the ground before switching styles of attack…it was in preparation for a trap.

He started to receive suspicion from two facts: Lancer's mastery of dual-wielding and how the crimson spear's ability was unlocked after the talismans were unraveled. The talismans were used to conceal both the power and identity of the spear; if Lancer was a master at dual wielding…it should be his specialty. Therefore…

"_That short spear was also a Noble Phantasm!_"

Saber had launched herself towards at incredible speed, literally "flying across the ground". At that moment, Lancer kicked up the short spear imbedded into the ground, which began unraveling the talismans around it to reveal a malevolent yellow spear. Its target was Saber's neck. Saber's eyes widened as she tried to move out of the spear's path.

And so the end result was this. Saber had managed to avoid the spear from targeting her neck, but it had ended up nicking a small gash on the underside of her left arm. But at the same time, she landed a cut on Lancer's left arm.

After tumbling across the ground to gain distance from Lancer, Saber got up and glared at Lancer.

"You really won't make this easy…but I do admire that," Lancer said as the wound on his left arm was healed.

Saber couldn't feel her left arm right now. The last attack had cut a tendon that linked to her thumb, rendering proper usage of her grip null. But this shouldn't be a problem, as Irisviel was providing back up as a healer.

"…Irisviel, I require healing."

"I have…I have, but…," Irisviel tried to say through her confusion, "Saber, your arm should already be healed. Your current state should be one of full health."

"_Nani?!_" Wielder thought shocked, "_A state of full health she says…maybe this is the ability of that yellow spear._"

At this moment, Lancer then decided to drop his masquerade already, having revealed both his Noble Phantasms. He bent down to pick up the yellow spear from the ground, and Lancer began to speak.

"It's good that you realized your armor is useless against **Gae Dearg: Crimson Rose of Exorcism**. But it was mistake to discard it. You would have avoided **Gae Buidhe: Golden Rose of Mortality**."

"_**Gae Dearg**__ and __**Gae Buidhe**__…I see now. His face…it has a mole on it, doesn't it?_" Wielder realized as he watched from his hiding place, "_If that's so…then he must be…_"

"The first of the Knights of Fianna…So the Grail gave me the honor of facing you, Diarmuid of the Love Spot," Saber said, feeling honored to face a knight like herself.

"_Diarmuid Ua Duibhne…this war has brought forth such unique people_," Wielder mused to himself as he recalled reading the tale of this knight. His name was well-known in Celtic legends, especially in the narrative known as _**The Pursuit of Diarmuid and Gr**__**á**__**inne**_. He read that story once before; however, the ending was sad, with Diarmuid being left to death due to his lord's resentment.

"That's the pleasure of the Holy Grail War…but it is I who should feel honored. No Heroic Spirit summoned by the Holy Grail could ever mistake that golden blade for another," announced Diarmuid, "I must be pretty damned good if I were to land even a single blow against the King of Knights."

"_King of Knights…wait, does he mean?_"

Wielder couldn't believe what he heard, but Lancer had clearly called out Saber as the "King of Knights". He found that fact surprising. Who would have known that this young girl was the world-renowned King Arthur? If he didn't know who he was, then he must be an idiot.

"_Arthur…Arturia? Let's settle with that. Arturia Pendragon and Diarmuid Ua Duibhne…these two will be my enemies this war it seems. Couldn't ask for better foes._"

"So, now that we are both acquainted with each other's name…"

Lancer twirled **Gae Dearg** in his right hand before assuming a dual-spear-wielding stance. "Let's continue our duel as knights. Or perhaps you believe you have a disadvantage with the wound on your arm?"

Saber materialized her armor again as he held her blade ready, not showing any signs of backing down.

"Nonsense. It's shameful that you concern yourself over a mere scratch."

"Prepare yourself, Saber. I will come out as the victor."

"Only if I do not win first, Lancer."

Wielder suddenly felt something rapidly approaching. If the lightning that struck down on the battlefield only moments afterward wasn't an indication.

Saber, Lancer, and all others present whipped their heads in awe and shock to the southeastern sky. A flying chariot pulled along by grand and majestic bulls flew in a line straight towards their direction.

"ALALALAIE!"

"_The heck is that?!_" Wielder thought. A chariot was flying through sky on top of…lightning? This was absurd in many manners; most at present had something along this line of thought as the chariot descended to the ground, landing right in between the path of Lancer and Saber.

"Both of you, cease your battle! You stand in the presence of a king!"

This new Servant spreads his arms out as his majestic presence filled the area. He was dressed in bronze armor and a majestic red cape. His fiery red hair and overbearing stature added more to his grand aura.

Lancer and Saber gazed warily at this new presence. He had no intention of attacking him, but he was intervening their duel. For what purpose he was doing so was the only reason currently holding them back from making any move towards the newly present Servant.

"I am Iskander, King of Conquerors! In this war, I am of the Rider class."

Everyone, if not already, was now shocked at the words that came out of this man's mouth. He willingly revealed his name to everyone present here; this was absurd since it would give him a great disadvantage.

Lord El-Melloi gritted his teeth as he realized that this was the Servant he was originally planning to summon; that was, until a student of his, Waver Velvet, stole the artifact he was going to use for the ritual. How did this Servant get summoned?

His answer came to him as a small figure rose up from the chariot. It turned out to be none other than Waver himself. The young boy was literally screaming at Rider.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you idiooooot-GAH!"

Waver got flung down from a flick to the forehead by Rider.

"_This is just too wild_," Wielder mentally complained. A Servant who was apparently proud and confident enough to proclaim his name to his enemies; Rider was one of those few odd figures in Wielder's book.

"_And this is just the beginning of the war. What the heck does the rest of this war have to show me?_"

**[Chapter End]**

* * *

**And that was the end of the chapter folks! Pretty exciting, don't you think?**

…**OK, I admit. This really wasn't anything different from the canon. If any of you were hoping for deviation…then…just don't push your luck too much, OK? Anyways, look forward to the next chapter, people!**

* * *

**Class:** Lancer

**Alternate Classes:** Saber

**True Name:** Diarmuid Ua Duibhne

**Master:** Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi

**Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

**Parameters**

**Strength**: B

**Mana**: D

**Endurance**: B

**Agility:** A+

**Luck**: E

**Noble Phantasm**: B

**Class Skills**

**Independent Action:** C

Lancer is capable or remaining in this world for one day without an established contract. As a Lancer, this unique skill usually possessed by Archers can be considered an extra benefit.

**Magic Resistance:** B

Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by high-level thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected.

**Personal Skills**

**Disengage:** C

Lancer can reliably break off from heated combat. Also has the ability to return an unfavorable battle to the first turn and return technique stats to their defaults.

**Eye of the Mind (True)**: B

Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduces an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long as there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

**Mystic Face:** C

The mole under Diarmuid's eye produces a strong charm spell, causing any woman who looks upon his face to fall in love with him. The effects can be nullified with high enough magic resistance, such as Servants and accomplished magi.

**Noble Phantasm**

**Gae Dearg: Crimson Rose of Exorcism**

Rank: B

Type: Anti-Unit

(Same as canon)

**Gae Buidhe: Yellow Rose of Mortality**

Rank: B

Type: Anti-Unit

(Same as canon)


End file.
